Survive the Nightosphere 3
by mah29732
Summary: Chris is out for another third try in trying to have a second chance, but also are newcomer souls as well as some old faces.
1. New Souls and Old

Survive the Nightosphere 3

Chapter 1: New Souls and Old

Hunson had a lot of chores for Finn and Jake to accomplish with the Legendary Billy and Chef Hatchet being rather busy doing other chores.

"It's that time again" laughed Hunson, "go and set free some souls and bring them to me."

"Again, I thought we just did that" said Finn.

"Yea, but I want to have some fun with them again" laughed Hunson.

As the two headed to where the cages were, the first cage they came across was that of the Flying Dutchman.

"Hey, you two!" roared the Flying Dutchman, "Could you please let me out of here, I really don't feel right being locked up."

"That's what we're here for" added Jake who had the key in hand.

"You two!" roared Walker who was in his cage, "This is rather humiliating, get me out!"

"Alright man" sighed Finn.

"Oh don't forget me boys" said Spectra.

"Hey, I thought we freed these two before" said Jake.

"Hunson must want them for something again" added Finn as he freed Spectra from her prison.

"Skulker does not appreciate being prey!" roared Skulker who was locked up in his cage.

"Coming to set you free" laughed Jake.

"This is so humiliating" sighed Darth Maul who was in his cage.

"Hey, at least I get more room in mine" laughed Darth Sidious.

"You two, quiet, I'm trying to get some rest!" roared General Grevious.

"I can't concentrate with you three yelling at each other!" roared Plankton who was in a rather small cage.

"Let's just free these guys" said Finn.

As each of the four were freed, Ermac who was meditating in his cage saw the two coming his way.

"About time" said Ermac as Jake used the key to open up his cage, "there is someone familiar to this game also locked up too."

"You mean that crazy Mileena girl?" asked Jake to Ermac.

"The very one" replied Ermac.

As Finn and Jake freed Mileena, Nega Kuki who was in her cage was making a racket.

"Get me out of here!" roared Nega Kuki.

"I thought we released her before!" cried Finn.

"I'll take care of this one" said Jake.

"So, when are you two going to get me out?" asked a certain Stewie Griffin who was in a cage not far from them.

"We'll get the crazy talking kid out too" laughed Jake.

Meanwhile, Shinnok was banging his head against the bars as he couldn't bear to hear Bobby scream how a certain Billy threw him into a portal and Baraka in his cage couldn't handle it either.

"This is madness!" cried Baraka.

"I know" added Shinnok.

"That stupid Billy, it's all his fault!" roared Bobby.

"Let's just free these guys" said Jake.

"Can we keep him locked up please?" asked Shinnok referring to Bobby.

Meanwhile, Chris who was on a harmonica was playing it quite loudly which was disturbing the sleep of Alejandro and Heather who had just come down to the Nightosphere.

"Will you please stop playing that!" cried Alejandro who was in his cage.

"If I were to be let out of my cage right now, I'll strangle you!" added Heather.

"I'm just playing some jail house blues knowing that I tried twice to get out of the Nightosphere and failed!" cried Chris.

"I think I can pick my lock and get myself free and strangle him for you" laughed Duncan who was in his cage.

"Time to get out" laughed Finn as he came in with the keys.

"About time" said Chris, "free me first so that I can run from these three."

"Will do" laughed Jake.

As Jake freed Chris, Chris ran for his life once Finn opened up the cages of Heather, Alejandro and Duncan who all gave chase to Chris and eventually tackled him.

"Get off of me!" roared Chris as Alejandro was the first to tackle him.

"Hey welts!" roared Skulker as he came toward the trio who were on Chris, "He said off!"

"You're defending me?" asked Chris who was surprised.

"As much as I hate to ruin a good people hitting people moment" laughed Skulker, "you were the master at getting people to hit people when you were the host of your reality series."

"Finally someone rational" laughed Chris.

Mandy and Billy were soon freed by Finn, along with Eris who wasn't pleased to find herself here again and neither Mindy once she was freed.

"I can't believe that I am stuck here with you losers again!" roared Mindy.

"I'm missing me money!" cried Mr. Krabs as he was freed by Jake, "All alone in the vault at home!"

"How much money did you say you made?" asked Francis who was freed by Finn.

"About several million" sighed Mr. Krabs.

"Well, I'm a professional bodyguard being well known of shooting down zombies, so people taking your money sounds just like the same thing except its money and not brains what they want" laughed Francis.

"Professional?" asked Zoey as she was freed, "A Hunter nearly tore you to pieces!"

"Oh here we go again" sighed Francis, "just lay off!"

Meanwhile a certain Roger Smith was drinking beer that Him had smuggled into his cage just to make Roger stop whining about not being able to drink anything. Frieza, Cell and Vegeta whom were in their cages couldn't stand Roger's drunk behavior.

"What a barbarian!" cried Frieza as he noticed how lazy Roger was.

"Worse than that!" added Cell.

"I can't stand that kind of attitude!" cried Vegeta.

But as Vegeta was about to fire a fireball at Roger, he was released from his cage by Finn who ended up releasing Cell and Frieza and soon Roger.

"Do I get a lawyer?" asked Roger.

"No, you're not in jail, you're in the Nightosphere" said Finn.

"I guess that explains why the devil guy gave me some beer" laughed Roger as he drank some.

"Come on, follow us, Hunson Abadeer wants a word with you all" added Finn.

As everyone followed both Finn and Jake, they were those that were at least newcomers were unaware what Hunson had in store for them.


	2. Into Teams Again

Chapter 2: Into Teams Again

30 sum contestants followed Hunson as he was also going to put them into teams as well.

"Chef, if you will do your honors in putting our contestants into two teams?" asked Hunson.

"Will do, the following will be members of the Ghostly Ghouls: the Flying Dutchman, Walker, Spectra, Skulker, Darth Maul, Darth Sidious, General Grevious, Plankton, Ermac, Mileena, Stewie Griffin, Nega Kuki, Bobby, Baraka and Shinnok; the Spectaculars will comprise of Chris, Duncan, Alejandro, Billy, Mandy, Eris, Heather, Eugene Krabs, Mindy, Zoey, Francis, Frieza, Cell, Vegeta and Roger Smith" said Chef as he read the roster.

Confessions:

"That Bobby is there, he tried to steal my family away from me, I'm going to make him suffer!" laughed Billy.

"So, Billy thinks he can get a second chance, well two can play at this game as I'll be the one to get the second chance and replace him as his parents' son!" laughed Bobby.

"Good grief, Bobby again" sighed Mandy as she rolled her eyes.

"Another shot at revenge and for a second chance" laughed Nega Kuki.

End of confessions.

"So what's the challenge?" asked Chris.

"A very simple one, sit on an egg and wait until it hatches" laughed Hunson.

"What?!" cried everyone.

Confessions:

"Even I didn't pull something like this when I ruled the galaxy" said Darth Sidious.

"Pointless" said Vegeta.

End of confessions.

As the contestants waited for the eggs, Raven along with Marceline who were helping out carried the many sizes of eggs which the contestants had to sit on.

"Here's your egg" laughed Marceline as she gave Plankton a rather large egg.

"I'm supposed to sit on this?" asked Plankton.

"If you are lucky at hatching it, the first team that has the most eggs hatched wins" laughed Hunson.

As each contestant sat on their eggs they were given Plankton felt more awkward in sitting on his egg than Mr. Krabs.

"Oh what's that Plankton, you can't sit on your egg?" laughed Mr. Krabs, "You may end up cracking a hole in it by just by climbing up!"

Confessions:

"Curse you Krabs!" roared Plankton.

"I got a million of them" laughed Mr. Krabs.

End of confessions.

As the contestants tried to sit on their eggs, some like Walker ended up crushing the egg completely with the yoke on the egg on his ghostly behind which everyone laughed at Walker.

Confessions:

"Well this is a shameful start" sighed Walker.

End of confessions.

Ermac was able to meditate on his egg in a neat manner, while the Flying Dutchman couldn't even sit on his egg at all.

"My ghostly tail isn't helping me!" cried the Flying Dutchman.

For other members of the Ghostly Ghouls, Shinnok ended up cracking his egg as he tried to sit down for a few seconds, Baraka couldn't even believe he had to sit on a small egg and instead ended up sitting right on it and cracking it into pieces getting the yoke on his behind as well. Mileena tried to use her weapons to climb the large egg she was given, but instead caused cracks in it eventually letting the yoke out of the egg.

Confessions:

"Yuck!" cried Plankton.

End of confessions.

"Oh, I think my egg is starting to hatch!" laughed Mr. Krabs.

As Mr. Krabs got right up, his egg hatched and a little baby alligator came right out of it.

"Ah, that's so cute" said Mr. Krabs, "he reminds me of money."

"I got a snake?" asked Alejandro as a baby snake was in his hand.

"Flying monkey with me" laughed Chris.

"I got a bird" sighed Frieza as he hated his present.

Confessions:

"Stupid bird" sighed Frieza.

"Nothing says like a flying monkey" laughed Chris.

End of confessions.

"Alright, a dragon!" laughed Duncan.

As the rest of the Spectaculars ended having their eggs hatched, it was finally time for Hunson to tally both groups.

"I think the first challenge should go to the Spectaculars!" laughed Hunson, "As for the Ghostly Ghouls, you'll be voting someone off!"

Confessions:

"I hate this game, I feel no shame if I get voted off first!" cried Walker.

"Pointless, pointless, pointless" sighed Darth Sidious who shook his head.

"In my day I'd have provided a horrible challenge for everyone not something like this!" cried General Grevious.

End of confessions.

As Hunson tallied the votes, this season he was going to give away a golden wrapped chocolate version of his statue from last season.

"This season I am planning to give away a golden wrapped chocolate version of my statue from last season to those who'll stay for another day, when I call your name please come up and retrieve one; Flying Dutchman, Spectra, Darth Maul, General Grevious, Plankton, Darth Sidious, Ermac, Stewie, Bobby, Nega Kuki, Baraka, Shinnok and last but not the least" said Hunson who was waiting for the dramatic pause, "Walker. Sorry Mileena, it seems that you'll get the Toss of Shame."

"What's the Toss of Shame?" asked Walker.

Suddenly Trigon ends up coming into the scene and picks up Mileena whom he ends up throwing right across the screen and far off.

"That's the Toss of Shame" laughed Hunson, "until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!"


	3. Roger's Self Sabotage

Chapter 3: Roger's Self Sabotage

Once again it was Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 3, it was once again a new season with a few new and old players alike coming together. Two teams were divided into two, the Ghostly Ghouls and the Spectaculars. First challenge was to literally sit on an egg, but I purposely left out the size of the egg.

Some tried to sit on the smallest egg and did not do the job for many, yet for the Spectaculars, they ended up hatching many of their eggs with a flying monkey coming straight out of Chris' egg! In the end, Mileena was the first one to receive the Toss of Shame as she was thrown out by Trigon.

So who'll be thrown out next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!

End of commentary.

Roger indeed was rather drunk still as he felt over confident that he could win the third season.

Confessions:

"There is no way that no one on anyone on my team or the other one can beat Roger Smith" said Roger in a drunk manner.

"How the heck did this get here?" asked Chris as he noticed a beer bottle in the confession area.

"Always good to supply the sinful" laughed Him as he was the one supplying Roger with the beer.

End of confessions.

As both teams had its members sleeping in their forts, Chef ended up coming into the scene.

"Time to have a fun wake up call" laughed Chef.

As Chef took out a small bell, and a small stick the bell ended up sending a loud shockwave as he used the stick on the bell which ended getting everyone up.

Confessions:

"That's one loud bell!" cried Duncan.

"Something so small could make that sound" said Darth Sidious who noticed it.

End of confessions.

"Did you like your wake up call?" asked Chef.

"So you're going to lead us to Hunson?" asked Chris.

"Yea, yea" added Chef, "follow me."

As Chef led them to the area Hunson was awaiting them.

"So what'd be today's challenge?" asked Mandy.

"Another easy yet humiliating one" laughed Hunson, "it's a climbing version of capture the flags, you are to climb up the tallest mountain in the Nightosphere and retrieve your team's flag, the first team who brings me their flag wins."

As the two teams headed to the area where they were going to retrieve the flags it was rather a large mountain on the very top were the two flags.

"I got this one" laughed Roger as he started to climb up first rather drunk.

Confessions:

"That grey alien is nuts" said Heather.

"Whatever, I am going to make the most of this" laughed Vegeta.

End of confessions.

Vegeta and the others started to climb up as well, what they didn't realize was that the Legendary Billy was on top of the mountain and was prepared to throw down some boulders.

"Incoming!" cried Chris.

Darth Sidious ended up using his force levitation powers which prevented some rocks from tumbling on them.

Confessions:

"Nifty powers" laughed Chris.

"I think I'll be the one who'll get out of this" laughed Darth Sidious.

"Duh, my pink elephant friends are all with me" laughed Roger which no one was in the area but him.

End of confessions.

As both teams climbed up their way from the mountain, the Legendary Billy got lucky and ended up knocking down Francis as he was climbing up which Roger stupidly ended up laughing.

"Look how stupid he looks!" laughed Roger in a drunken voice.

Confessions:

"I'm going to make that grey alien pay for laughing!" said Zoey.

End of confessions.

"Can't catch me!" laughed Roger who was climbing up to the top first along with dodging the oncoming boulders.

"Wow he's fast" said Finn as he went beside the Legendary Billy and noticed Roger was climbing up pretty fast.

"Even for a drunk guy" laughed Jake who was rather enjoying it.

"Duh, first!" laughed Roger.

Roger clumsily then took the wrong flag which belonged to the Ghostly Ghouls.

"Hey you idiot, you're going to get us in trouble, you took the other team's flag!" cried Alejandro who ended up trying to rush back down after Roger.

Confessions:

"How could someone like that take the wrong flag?!" cried Skulker, "On the other hand, it would be interesting to see a fight brew!"

Roger ended up racing faster than Alejandro down the mountain first which Hunson was rather surprised that Roger brought the wrong flag.

"Opps, I'm sorry" laughed Hunson as he couldn't believe Roger's stupid mistake, "but it seems that you took the wrong flag, by default I am going to have to give immunity to the Ghostly Ghouls."

Confessions:

"That Roger Smith will pay for this!" roared Alejandro.

End of confessions.

"He went against our teammates!" said Zoey as she was meeting with Alejandro and Heather who were trying to get Roger kicked off.

"Well, one can see that Roger Smith is quite the nuisance that he is" continued Heather, "but your friend Francis may get more votes since he's hurt pretty bad."

Confessions:

"This is unfair, that Roger Smith is going to not get voted off, I can tell!" cried Zoey.

End of confessions.

As the Spectaculars ended up voting Zoey was sadly right on the mark, as Hunson tallied up the votes it was clear that Francis would receive the Toss of Shame.

"Sorry Francis, you're in no condition to continue" laughed Hunson, "Trigon if you'd do the honors?"

"With pleasure" laughed Trigon.

Like a poor baseball, Francis was sent flying across the Nightosphere screaming for his life.

"Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!" laughed Hunson.


	4. Dark Horror of Mirrors

Chapter 4: Dark Horror of Mirrors

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 3, it was a climbing experience for our contestants with the Legendary Billy trying to upstage everyone with large boulders that'd be coming tumbling down their path.

Darth Sidious somehow managed to stop that nonsense with the Legendary Billy into helping his team get up to the top of the mountain by using his force levitation powers. Yet for the Spectaculars, Francis ended up getting hurt by the tumbling boulders after Roger made things even worse by also helping the Ghostly Ghouls by grabbing their flag instead of his team's flag!

In the end, Francis ended up getting voted off and received the Toss of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!

End of commentary.

Zoey wasn't happy that Roger got to stay for another day.

Confessions:

"That crazy grey alien has got to go" said Zoey.

"No one will be able to stop me" laughed Roger as he was still a bit drunk.

"Man, that grey alien is crazy" laughed Chris referring to Roger.

End of confessions.

As the contestants continued to sleep in their forts, Chef who came into the scene began to bang loudly with a drum he was given.

"Get up, everyone get up!" laughed Chef.

"Please, can you keep it down?!" cried Chris as he woke up from his sleep.

"Yea, keep it down!" added Heather.

"Alright I'm coming after ya then!" laughed Chef.

Chef then ended up rounding up everyone from their forts and bringing them to Hunson who was waiting for them.

"Glad you could all make it" laughed Hunson.

"Great, just what'll the challenge be this time?" asked Mandy.

"Glad you asked" laughed Hunson, "today will be a challenge involving heading through a maze of mirrors and keeping your sanity. First team that has the most members keep their sanity wins!"

Confessions:

"Shouldn't be that hard" said Mandy.

"Now to get my revenge on that Billy!" laughed Bobby.

"So Bobby wants to get rid of me, well I say bring it on!" laughed Billy.

End of confessions.

As the contestants headed to the maze with the mirrors in question, Darth Sidious was confident that he could help his team win this one.

"Ha, there is no one that'd be able to scare me" laughed Darth Sidious.

After a few seconds both teams headed into the maze which Chris ended up getting lost with Duncan and the Dark Lord.

"So how can you use those powers to levitate?" asked Chris.

"Oh, that?" asked Darth Sidious, "Ha, it was easy preventing that Legendary Billy from crushing me."

"You look pretty old" said Duncan, "I don't need a mirror to even cringe at your looks."

"You dare mock me?" asked Darth Sidious.

"Oh boy, now you've done it" said Chris.

Darth Sidious soon began to chase the two using his lightning powers against them, they ran one corner which Sidious ended up missing them.

"Where are you?!" roared Darth Sidious.

"Never thought he'd be the touchy one about his looks" laughed Chris.

"Speaking of looks" said Duncan as he spotted Baraka's faces in the mirrors glaring at them.

"Fools, out of my way!" ordered Baraka.

Baraka then ended up pushing the two aside only to find himself the victim of getting shocked by Darth Sidious who thought he had Chris and Duncan in his sights.

"Ha, I have you now!" laughed Darth Sidious.

"Stop it!" roared Baraka as he was getting electronically shocked.

Both Baraka and Darth Sidious ended up becoming pretty made at both Chris and Duncan as they tried to find the two, they kept on running into trouble always shocking their own teammates or giving them the spooks which Skulker didn't like being surprised by either of the two and started to chase them.

"Come back here you welts!" roared Skulker as he began to fire missiles at them.

Skulker soon ended up firing some missiles at the Flying Dutchman who was minding his own business.

"Hey, stop firing those missiles!" roared the Flying Dutchman.

The Flying Dutchman then gave chase to Skulker as both Darth Sidious and Baraka managed to out run Skulker.

"About time" sighed Darth Sidious.

It was obvious the Spectaculars were the ones who had received and maintained the most sanity among those in the maze as they found their exit.

"Looks like the Spectaculars win this one" laughed Hunson, "when the Ghostly Ghouls get their act together, they'll be voting off one of their own."

It was a typical vote between Darth Sidious and Skulker which Skulker hated Darth Sidious for trying to go after him in the maze.

"Darth Sidious, you indeed went a bit tad insane shocking your own teammates" laughed Hunson, "Skulker you did more damage than Sidious did. Last chocolate statue for the night goes to, Darth Sidious!"

"What?!" cried Skulker.

Trigon then ends up grabbing poor Skulker and then giving him the Toss of Shame far away with Skulker screaming for his life.

"Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!" laughed Hunson.


	5. Sidious' Helper

Chapter 5: Sidious' Helper

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 3, it was a challenge about wits in which the contestants were heading toward a hall of mirror mazes in the hopes they'd not lose their sanity. For Darth Sidious, things went from bad to worse as he started to chase down Chris and Duncan for mocking him, he ended up zapping some of his own teammates like Baraka and later Skulker who then tried to turn the tables on Sidious.

In the end, Skulker ended up receiving the Toss of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!

End of commentary.

Darth Sidious wasn't pleased what happened to him back in the last challenge he was indeed plotting revenge against Chris and Duncan.

Confessions:

"Those two are going to go down" laughed Darth Sidious.

"No one will knock me down this season" laughed Chris.

"If there was only some way for me to get even with Billy" laughed Bobby.

End of confessions.

As Darth Sidious noticed Bobby sleeping in the fort he decided to wake Bobby up.

"So, you seem to have contempt toward this Billy on the other team?" asked Darth Sidious.

"You darn right I am" continued Bobby, "if there was someone who had more powers than me who could get even with Billy, I can live a happy life, but where the heck am I going to find that person?"

"Uh, you are looking at him" continued Darth Sidious.

"Well, then I hope we can do business in getting rid of Billy!" laughed Bobby.

Confessions:

"Another idiot to deal with" sighed Darth Sidious.

End of confessions.

As the contestants continued to sleep, Hunson drove by in a large monster truck and honked its horn getting everyone up.

"How the heck did you managed to bring that thing here?" asked Duncan.

"It's because I can" laughed Hunson.

"So what'd today's challenge be for the rest of us?" asked Chris.

"Today's challenge will be the first challenge involving Chef's disgusting food!" laughed Hunson.

Confessions:

"A chance to sabotage" laughed Bobby.

"Bobby's going to try something I can tell" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

As Hunson led them the way, Chef was waiting along with Marceline, Raven, Finn and Jake whom were going to be Chef's helpers.

"Today's challenge will be to survive Chef's disgusting food, this season I hear it's pretty disgusting" laughed Hunson.

"Yes indeed" laughed Chef.

As both teams sat at their designated tables, the challenge began, first row of meals, Mr. Krabs didn't seem to want to even try it.

"There is no way I am going to eat this" said Mr. Krabs.

"Oh you'll be eating it alright" said Heather.

"What, eating my own kind, this is crab meat!" roared Mr. Krabs.

"Eat it now!" roared Heather.

Heather ended up getting into a fight with Mr. Krabs which they had to be pulled apart thanks to the aid of the Legendary Billy. As the challenge continued, Bobby pretended he had to use the restroom, but in fact he was sabotaging the other team's dishes with more spices that Chef didn't intend to put in just yet. The first dish reached Heather as she ate it, she started to break out in acne.

"You can still get acne even when you are in the Nightosphere?!" cried Heather.

"Appears so" laughed Hunson.

"Something's not right with our food" said Mandy as she observed it.

"Ha, like it was hard to figure that out loser" said Mindy.

"You don't say that someone is trying to sabotage us?" asked Eris.

"Probably" said Mandy.

But as the rest of the team continued to eat, Frieza couldn't stand the dish that was in front of him and ended up barfing right on poor Chris who was right next to him.

Confessions:

"Yuck, alien puke!" cried Chris who was all covered up in it.

"Uh, not even Goku was this bad!" cried Frieza.

End of confessions.

As Hunson tallied up the teams it was clear that the Ghostly Ghouls were the winners.

"Well, it seems the Ghostly Ghouls win this round" laughed Hunson, "as for the Spectaculars you'll be voting off someone."

Confessions:

"Frieza is going to go down" said Chris after he cleaned himself up.

"Too afraid to eat your own kind, what a pity" said Heather referring to Mr. Krabs.

End of confessions.

It was indeed a vote between Frieza and Mr. Krabs.

"Mr. Krabs, it appears that you refused to even taste some of Chef's food" continued Hunson.

"But I had some pretty good reasons, they were crabs just like me!" cried Mr. Krabs.

"Which is why Frieza will be voted off" said Hunson as he tossed the chocolate statue to Mr. Krabs.

"What?!" cried Frieza.

Frieza soon found himself being picked up by Trigon and being given the Toss of Shame. Frieza flew several feet before hitting a few rocks which Hunson started to laugh at Frieza.

"Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!" laughed Hunson.


	6. Super Sayian Dodge Ball

Chapter 6: Super Sayian Dodge Ball

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 3, it was a gross out feast crafted up by none other than Chef Hatchet himself where our contestants were forced to survive the onslaught of disgusting dishes! Funny part happened when Frieza ended up barfing on Chris, and even more bizarre twist, Chef was serving up crab meat which didn't take too kindly to Mr. Krabs for obvious reasons.

In the end, Frieza ended up getting the Toss of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!

End of commentary.

Cell along with Vegeta hated the idea that the Ghostly Ghouls were gaining ahead they had to come up with something fast.

"As much as we had our disagreements when we were alive, let's put things to past for now until one of us gets out of here" said Cell.

"Same couldn't be said" added Vegeta who ended up agreeing with Cell.

Chris who couldn't help but to overhear their conversation didn't seem to enjoy it.

Confessions:

"Man those two are going to be worse than Alejandro and Heather put together!" laughed Chris.

"No one can be as worse as me" laughed Heather as she noticed both Cell and Vegeta were gearing up.

End of confessions.

As the contestants laid sleeping in their forts, Hunson ended up having the Legendary Billy waking everyone up with a very loud Viking horn as he blew right out of it, it woke everyone up.

"Geeze, that's loud!" cried Alejandro as he came out of the fort.

"So primitive" said Darth Sidious.

"Hunson has agreed that I would be the one to lead the challenge" said the Legendary Billy.

"Wait, you?" asked Mandy.

"Yes, me" replied the Legendary Billy.

"So what'd be the challenge so I can waste these losers on the other team?" asked Mindy.

"Today's challenge would be a simple sports event of dodge ball" continued the Legendary Billy, "where all of you will be dodging the ball from me."

"Like I'm supposed to be afraid of someone like you" laughed Eris.

Suddenly the Legendary Billy ends up striking Eris with the ball.

"You're out, the first team that has the most players standing wins immunity" continued the Legendary Billy.

As the challenge began, the Legendary Billy was able to take out a few members of the Ghostly Ghouls namely taking down Spectra and Walker.

"You think you can throw that ball at me?" laughed Darth Sidious.

The Legendary Billy then tosses the ball to Darth Sidious who ends up using his powers to halt the ball and instead use his powers to take out Roger.

Confessions:

"I don't know whether to boo or cheer" laughed Zoey referring to Roger being knocked out.

"Hey, who hit me with the brick?" asked Roger.

End of confessions.

Darth Sidious was on the ball quite literally as he took control of it from the Legendary Billy, he ended up taking down Heather, Alejandro and Duncan in one swipe. Chris was running for his life as Darth Sidious was coming right after him.

"Time to have my revenge!" laughed Darth Sidious.

But as Darth Sidious threw the ball, Chris ended up catching it.

"Ha, you can't hit me, I can use my levitation powers against you" laughed Darth Sidious.

"Which is why you're not the target" laughed Chris.

Chris ended up knocking out Shinnok, Baraka and Nega Kuki.

Confessions:

"Chris is going to get it!" roared Nega Kuki.

End of confessions.

But as Chris was going to knock down General Grevious, Grevious ended up grabbing the ball with one of his four arms.

"Now it's my turn!" laughed General Grevious.

General Grevious went after Chris but instead ended up hitting Mandy, Billy and Mindy. Chris soon ended up running right behind Cell and Vegeta.

"Well look who it is" laughed Cell.

"Come to hide behind us?" asked Vegeta.

"Look, if you help the team win, I won't rank on you two" continued Chris.

"Suits for me" laughed Cell.

Cell ended up firing an energy blast which General Grevious ended up losing balance which Cell simply caught the ball.

"Ha, now it's our turn!" laughed Cell.

Cell started to knock down other members of the Ghostly Ghouls, the easier ones that Chris didn't hit like Bobby and Ermac. Cell ended up charging up his powers as he shot the ball toward Darth Maul's direction which Darth Maul had to use his powers to try to prevent the ball from hitting him.

"You can do it!" roared Darth Sidious.

"I, I!" cried Darth Maul to which the ball finally ended up knocking him out.

Vegeta then took the ball and glared at Darth Sidious.

"Now it's your turn!" laughed Vegeta.

"Excuse me, but I touched the ball!" cried Plankton which he was then stepped on by Vegeta, "Of course."

Vegeta then charged up to his Super Sayian 4 mode which ended up scaring the heck out of Darth Sidious.

Confessions:

"I fought with many Jedi, but nothing like this!" roared Darth Sidious.

End of confessions.

"And now I am taking you down!" laughed Vegeta.

Vegeta then launched the ball straight toward Darth Sidious who tried his best to stop the ball, but the ball ended up hitting Darth Sidious smacking him right in the face but the ball was quite fast that it soon knocked Stewie unconscious.

"Lucky hit" laughed Cell.

"Well tallying from those who survived the dodge ball, I'd have to say the Spectaculars, Hunson will be greeting you at the ceremony" continued the Legendary Billy, "and the Ghostly Ghouls will be voting off someone."

It was a vote between Stewie who just woken up and Darth Sidious.

"What, what happened?" asked Stewie.

"Well Stewie, I had to put it like this, but you're going to get voted off" said Hunson.

"But I didn't do anything!" cried Stewie.

"Which is why you'll receive the Toss of Shame" laughed Hunson.

"No, this isn't fair, I'll return you hear, I'll return!" roared Stewie.

Stewie was then thrown by Trigon quite far off into the Nightosphere.

"Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!" laughed Hunson.


	7. Skulker's Comeback

Chapter 7: Skulker's Comeback

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 3, it was a grueling game of dodge ball with Legendary Billy leading the charge. Our contestants were taken down by the Legendary Billy, if it were not for Cell and Vegeta who ended up turning the tables, at least those in the Spectaculars would have been finished off pretty quickly.

For the Ghostly Ghouls, Darth Sidious did his best to try to combat the two, but it wasn't enough as Vegeta went Super Saiyan, he made sure Sidious wouldn't be able to make it and ended up knocking out Stewie Griffin in the process. In the end, Stewie got the Toss of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!

End of commentary.

Darth Maul wasn't happy that his former master Darth Sidious was being rather incompetent.

Confessions:

"I cannot stand this, it was his fault that he did not tell me of the Jedi" continued Darth Maul, "I was so unprepared for that, but no matter, this time I shall payback my master."

"There is no way that no one could have beaten me like that" said Darth Sidious referring to Vegeta and Cell, "but mark my words, I shall make an example out of them!"

End of confessions.

As the contestants continued to sleep in their forts, Chef ended up rocketing through the sky in a jetpack that Hunson had given him which was pretty loud.

"That's a new way to get someone up" said Mandy as she ended up getting out of the fort.

"I'm going to shoot down that loser" said Mindy.

"Leave that to me" laughed Vegeta.

With one blast of his Saiyan powers, Vegeta ended up firing a fireball at Chef's jetpack causing Chef to crash which made everyone laugh at poor Chef.

"Alright, so that was funny, enough laughing" said Chef as he got up from the ground after that crash landing.

"So what'd the challenge be for today?" asked Mandy.

"Today's challenge is rather a simple one" continued Chef, "you are to find a very rare flying monkey."

"Wait, is it the one that I hatched?" asked Chris.

"No!" replied Chef, "It's some other flying monkey that we acquired the egg from."

Confessions:

"Monkeys laying eggs, wait am I still drinking?" asked Roger.

"Now that's a crazy animal" laughed Mr. Krabs, "if I could bring it back to Bikini Bottom, it'd make me lots of money!"

End of confessions.

"You heard the man!" laughed Mr. Krabs who became more eager to find the flying monkey, "We have to find that flying monkey so that we can save it, and so that I can eventually get money, eh I mean win immunity for the team."

As everyone went off to find the flying monkey, Hunson came by to Chef.

"You didn't tell the flying monkey was ticked off that we took its offspring?" asked Hunson.

"Nope, left that out" laughed Chef.

"All the more to watch a rabid flying monkey go after them" laughed Hunson.

As the contestants ended up splitting the two teams up, Chris who actually knew how to care for a flying monkey decided to lead the pack with Mr. Krabs.

"So why would you want to use a flying monkey to make money?" asked Chris.

"Ah come on, it's a good gimic to get customers up in line!" laughed Mr. Krabs.

"And yet I wonder why he's in the Nightosphere" sighed Mandy.

The Spectaculars typically spotted the flying primate first before the Ghostly Ghouls.

"Ah, look how cute that flying primate is" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"Barf alert!" cried Heather.

"Since when was Chris this nice?" asked Duncan.

End of confessions.

As Chris attempted to get closer to the flying monkey, it turned around to which it had foam coming from its mouth.

"Run for it!" cried Chris.

Chris and the others scrambled for their lives, but in the mist of the chaos, the Ghostly Ghouls, a certain General Grevious spotted Skulker minding his own business.

"You there!" roared General Grevious.

"Excuse me, but I think you folks kicked me out!" roared Skulker.

"Hmm, you claim you were a bounty hunter, if you can get us that flying monkey we'll let you back into the game" continued General Grevious.

"Ha, just what I need" laughed Skulker.

Skulker then flew right in and ended up using a net trapping the flying monkey.

"My monkey!" cried Chris.

Skulker ended up shoving down both Zoey and Roger off a cliff to which Zoey ended up falling right onto Roger injuring him pretty badly.

"Ha, that's what you get for getting Francis voted off!" laughed Zoey.

"You're kind of on me!" cried Roger.

Skulker ended up bringing back the rabid flying monkey to Chef who was awaiting with the other members of the Ghostly Ghouls.

"So, do I get to return?" asked Skulker.

"Yea, I guess so" said Hunson, "since you helped the Ghostly Ghouls win immunity, as for the Spectaculars they'll be voting for someone off."

It was indeed a vote down between Roger and Chris.

"Chris, I am surprised you are here so early, Roger you are getting on people's nerves in your team" laughed Hunson, "last chocolate statue for the night goes to, Chris!"

"What, but how?!" cried Roger.

"Looks like my little alliance worked out right" laughed Zoey.

Roger soon found himself being picked up by Trigon and given the Toss of Shame with Roger screaming for his life.

"Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!" laughed Hunson.


	8. Nightosphere Cart Race

Chapter 8: Nightosphere Cart Race

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer was going to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 3, it was a race to find the flying monkey! With the Spectaculars thinking they could get ahead of the Ghostly Ghouls if it were not for a certain Skulker who ended up just being there at the right place and at the right moment for the Ghostly Ghouls to acquire that flying monkey.

In the end, a certain Roger Smith got voted off and received the Toss of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!

End of commentary.

As for the contestants, the Ghostly Ghoul members were pleased with Skulker's return.

Confessions:

"Ha, if he can get rid of those on the other side, it's him" laughed Darth Sidious, "kind of reminds me of Jango Fett."

"That Skulker better improve our standings" said Walker.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept in their forts, Chef along with Hunson came by in a buggy and started to honk the horn pretty loudly getting everyone up and ready.

"It looks like just about everyone is awake, let's roll" laughed Hunson.

As Hunson and Chef led the way, they led the contestants to a racing course.

"Today's challenge is building your own buggy like this one and racing it, the member of the team that makes all three laps wins the race and immunity for their team" continued Hunson.

"Alright move it you losers, I should be the one racing" said Mindy.

"Fine, then it'll be easy that if we lose, we can vote you off" said Mandy.

As for the Ghostly Ghouls, Bobby volunteered to be the racer.

"Oh, I want to race, I want to drive the car!" laughed Bobby.

"Fine" sighed Darth Sidious.

Confessions:

"If that Bobby is going to race, I am going to get even with him by taking Mindy's place!" said Billy.

End of confessions.

"No way Mindy" said Billy, "I should be the one to race against Bobby, since I have this grudge against him!"

"Fine" said Mindy, "have it your way you loser."

As the carts were being made by both teams, it only took roughly an hour to finish both of them.

"Alright, it's all ready" laughed Chris.

The two carts were then pushed to the main line where Bobby got into his cart and Billy into his.

"So, once again we meet" laughed Bobby, "but this time, I shall leave you eating my dust!"

"That's what you think" laughed Billy.

Chef then fired a gun filled with blanks which signaled the race to begin. Bobby was ahead of Billy enjoying the front lien, but what the two racers didn't know was that Hunson had placed many traps along the way. Bobby ran into some boxes that had skunks filled with them.

"Hey, what the?!" cried Bobby.

The skunks soon sprayed poor Bobby with their smell causing Bobby to be really stinky.

"Boy Bobby, you need to take a bath!" laughed Billy as he soon raced ahead of Bobby.

"Get back here!" roared Bobby.

Bobby soon then made a pit stop after the first round which Skulker had to clean Bobby up from the smell.

Confessions:

"How embarrassing" sighed Skulker.

"That Billy is going to get it!" roared Bobby.

End of confessions.

"Let's add a few hi-tech gizmos to this cart" said Skulker.

Skulker soon loaned Bobby some of his weapons to make Billy pay.

"Yea, thanks guys, now I am going to get that Billy!" laughed Bobby.

Bobby raced off as soon as he caught up with Billy, he soon fired his machine gun at Billy's cart which suddenly the cart itself began to steer off out of control.

"Oh no!" cried Billy.

Billy soon ended up being forced to make a pit stop.

"Great, I guess we can have a good reason to vote off this loser" laughed Mindy.

"Not quite yet" said Eris as she had her Apple of Discord with her, "with chaos, we can make sure Billy won't ever lose!"

Eris then applies the Apple of Discord to Billy's cart which provides the cart with armor and other hi-tech weaponry. Billy the races off and catches up to Bobby who was well in the lead just simply relaxing.

"Ah, it's so nice to be ahead" laughed Bobby.

"Hey Bobby, guess what I have!" laughed Billy.

With one press of the button, Billy ended up transforming his cart thanks to the Apple of Discord into a huge monster truck.

"Time to crush, crush, crush!" laughed Billy.

Bobby screamed for his life trying to avoid Billy, but to no avail, Billy squashed Bobby flat like a pancake and ended up heading to the last final lap winning the race.

"And the winners here are the Spectaculars!" laughed Hunson, "As for the Ghostly Ghouls, you'll be voting someone off!"

Skulker soon found himself next to Bobby about to be voted off once again.

"You stupid welt!" cried Skulker, "You're the reason why I am here, I know you were the only one who could have voted for me!"

"Yea, pretty smart idea!" laughed Bobby, "Making you look like a fool!"

"Sorry Bobby, you're the fool!" laughed Hunson as he handed Skulker the last chocolate statue of himself, "Bobby, you get the Toss of Shame!"

"What?!" cried Bobby.

Bobby was soon picked up by Trigon and then promptly given the Toss of Shame throwing him pretty far off.

"Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!" laughed Hunson.


	9. Trigon's Hunt

Chapter 9: Trigon's Hunt

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 3, it was a go-cart race between the arch rivals of Bobby and Billy. The goal of the race, race around the tracks until the last lap where the winner declares immunity for his team. Bobby at first was up ahead until he ran into some boxes filled with skunks, which then placed Billy ahead.

Bobby got some upgrades and tried to take down Billy who soon got some upgrades of his own. In the end, Bobby got the Toss of Shame for losing the race, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!

End of commentary.

As the contestants laid sleeping in their forts, Skulker needed a plan if he wanted to get the Ghostly Ghouls ahead.

Confessions:

"Too long we've been going back and forth" said Skulker, "I say no more, Skulker will do whatever it takes to get rid of the Spectaculars!"

"That hi-tech guy is planning something, which means I have to get in touch with Mindy and Eris" laughed Chris.

End of confessions.

Chris soon ended up having a small chat with Mindy and Eris.

"So what do you want loser?" asked Mindy.

"A proposition" continued Chris, "you two help me crack down Skulker, and I shall help you do any fair biddings."

"Like taking down Mandy?" laughed Eris.

"Oh this would be great!" laughed Mindy.

Confessions:

"I say I'd do those things, not really" laughed Chris.

"Finally a minion!" laughed Eris.

"That loser better do his job" said Mindy.

End of confessions.

Suddenly Hunson came right in flying in riding a dragon as the dragon roared it woke up everyone inside their forts which they ended up coming right on out.

"Like how I woke you all up?" laughed Hunson.

"So what'd the challenge be for today?" asked Mandy.

"It's an easy one, another hide from Trigon challenge!" laughed Hunson, "I'll give you a twenty minute head start."

As the contestants headed off, Trigon soon started off on his hunt searching for them. He began to look under some rocks where he felt he could see some of those run to.

"You have to be hiding around here somewhere, you can't hide from me forever" laughed Trigon.

Trigon kept on searching which made Darth Maul quite anxious to try to get out.

"There must be someway I can get around him" said Darth Maul.

The Sith Lord thought up of a plan, he used his levitation powers to throw a rock in one direction.

"Ha, there you are!" laughed Trigon as he went the other way.

"Ha, knew it would work" laughed Darth Maul.

"Thought you could escape from me?" laughed Trigon to Darth Maul.

Trigon then ended up smashing on poor Darth Maul, he soon came across Walker and did the same along with Spectra.

"He's squashing us like bugs!" cried Spectra as she ran pass Walker who was flatten, "Oh, sorry about that."

The Spectaculars faired no differently once Trigon found out where they were.

"Run very fast!" cried Chris.

"We are!" cried Eris.

"That big loser thinks he can squash us!" cried Mindy.

Suddenly Mindy ended up getting smacked around by Trigon for that comment. Trigon kept on smashing until he ended up getting the trio, but for the other members of the Spectaculars, they had ended up escaping Trigon's wrath and reached to safety where Hunson was located.

"About time you found your way to the safety zone" laughed Hunson, "I guess the Spectaculars win immunity!"

For the Ghostly Ghouls, it was going to be very obvious they were once again going to vote someone off.

Confessions:

"This is not how I imagined things" sighed Skulker.

"Such a foolish former apprentice" laughed Darth Sidious as he was voting for Darth Maul off.

End of confessions.

It was a vote between Walker and Darth Maul which it was quite the obvious Walker felt very comfortable knowing that he'd likely stay for another day.

"You know, I kind of actually feel sorry for you, not!" laughed Walker to Darth Maul.

"And feeling sorry isn't on Walker's agenda at all" laughed Hunson who gave him the last chocolate statue, "sorry Darth Maul, you were no match for Trigon, and you'll get to face him again!"

Trigon ends up grabbing poor Darth Maul and giving him the Toss of Shame which the Sith Lord ends up screaming in the air and crashing against some rocks.

"Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!" laughed Hunson.

Darth Sidious wasn't happy that the Ghostly Ghouls were on a losing streak.

"Bah, this is so dreadful, almost like noticing the Death Star explode while you see it in spirit form!" cried Darth Sidious.

"We should really make sure the Spectaculars lose the next challenge" added General Grevious.

"It's those two, Cell and Vegeta" continued Darth Sidious, "they must go."

"Agreed" laughed General Grevious.

As the two conspired, they hope they could break the Spectaculars' lifeline for good.


	10. Carriage Race

Chapter 10: Carriage Race

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 3, Trigon was brought in by yours truly to hunt down the contestants! Some tried to get away, but a certain Darth Maul, things went bad to worse when Trigon spotted him and decided to stomp him into the ground!

Darth Maul wasn't the only one caught as other members of the Ghostly Ghouls were soon squashed by Trigon, and some of the Spectaculars like poor Chris, Eris and Mindy didn't fair well either. In the end, Darth Maul got the Toss of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!

End of commentary.

Darth Sidious and General Grevious knew they had to go after the Spectaculars soon enough.

Confessions:

"Just like old times" laughed General Grevious.

"This time they will be going down" said Darth Sidious referring to the Spectaculars.

End of confessions.

As the contestants laid sleeping in their forts, Marceline along with Raven came right on in, Marceline ended up pulling some strings of her guitar waking up the contestants and getting them out of their forts.

"I am guessing the challenge will have to do something with you two" said Mandy.

"You got that right, my dad wants me to be the one to organize the challenge along with Raven" continued Marceline.

"And just what might we have to be doing?" asked Chris.

An hour later, all of the contestants found themselves to be attached like horses to two carriages.

"This is not what I had in mind" sighed Chris who felt humiliated.

"How embarrassing, the Emperor of Outworld treated like this!" roared Shao Khan.

"No one cares!" laughed Marceline, "Us girls decided to have some fun, you are all going to be our horses to pull these two carriages that one of us is in, the team that manages to get me or Raven to the finish line wins immunity."

Confessions:

"Sounds simple enough" said Skulker.

"Hmm, this might work to our advantage in ruining the Spectaculars" laughed Darth Sidious.

End of confessions.

"Alright, I am going to take the carriage that the Ghostly Ghouls are pulling, Raven will be taking the one with the Spectaculars are pulling" said Marceline.

"Yippie" said Raven in a typical boring tone.

As they got onto their carriages, Chef who was there ended up firing a gun filled with blanks signaling them to head on off. Marceline was ahead of Raven as the Ghostly Ghouls were doing their best to help pull the carriage forward.

"Get on!" laughed Marceline as she started to whip the Ghostly Ghoul members.

Confessions:

"No one does that to me!" cried Nega Kuki.

"I just wish I could have done this" laughed Darth Sidious.

End of confessions.

Raven was oddly catching up as the Spectaculars began pulling Raven's carriage up closer.

"Now's our chance" whispered Darth Sidious to General Grevious.

Grevious with one swipe of his fist ended up knocking Cell off balance sending him crashing into Alejandro.

"Alright, what's going on here?" asked Raven as she stopped.

"This buffoon is on top of me!" cried Alejandro.

"Buffoon, you're calling me a buffoon, that droid general knocked me down!" cried Cell.

"Great, I thought you were a tough guy!" cried Frieza.

"Hey, so did I" laughed Chris.

"Just get up and continue onward" said Raven.

Cell grumbled as he got up, a few minutes later, the Spectaculars were back on their feet again pulling Raven's carriage, Darth Sidious soon saw enough chance as the two carriages passed a mountainous passage and noticed some rocks above.

"I got a little trick" laughed Darth Sidious.

With one bolt from his lightning, Darth Sidious ended up causing an avalanche which some of the rocks ended up crushing poor Cell.

"Spaz!" laughed Chris.

"That's it!" roared Cell as he bursts out with anger, "I have had enough of you!"

"We're in the middle of a race" said Raven.

"I don't care!" laughed Cell.

Cell soon began to fire fireballs at not just Chris, but also Alejandro well, they began to try to run away from Cell while the other members of the Spectaculars had to pull Raven's carriage.

"I am sure someone will be stopping him" said Mandy.

Poor Chris and Alejandro continued to run for their lives from Cell.

Confessions:

"He's angrier than when Chef gets angry!" cried Chris.

"Oh, you are so going down, that is if I survive this!" said Alejandro.

End of confessions.

Cell kept on trying to attack both Chris and Alejandro until the Legendary Billy ended up jumping right on in.

"Ha, like you're as powerful as Goku" laughed Cell as the Legendary Billy confronted him.

The Legendary Billy ended up showing Cell that he was no match for him with just a few swipes from his fists, Cell ended up falling to the ground.

"Wow, he looks pretty bad" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"Good bye Cell!" laughed Darth Sidious as he heard of the fight.

"Need to take down a few more Spectaculars" laughed General Grevious.

End of confessions.

As the challenge ended, it was the obvious that Marceline won the carriage race against Raven. It was obvious a vote between Alejandro and Cell for the Spectaculars came down.

"Alejandro, it appears that someone does not like you, well more than one person doesn't like you" laughed Hunson as he could tell that it wasn't just Cell who voted for him, "Cell, you got into a fight with not just Alejandro, but also Chris as well."

"Yea, those two deserved it" said Cell.

"Last chocolate statue for the night goes to" said Hunson, "Alejandro!"

"What?!" cried Cell.

"Time to show this trouble maker a thing or two" laughed Trigon as he was going to give Cell the Toss of Shame.

Poor Cell was sent screaming for his life after Trigon threw him pretty far.

"Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!" laughed Hunson.


	11. Duck, Duck, Goose

Chapter 11: Duck, Duck, Goose

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 3, my little girl Marceline decided to ride in a carriage using the Ghostly Ghouls as horses against her friend Raven who was using the Spectaculars which Raven was not all that spectacularific to have a good attitude.

Darth Sidious along with General Grevious decided to cause carnage for the Spectaculars by sabotaging their race and by having Cell get into a fight with Chris and Alejandro. That eventually got Cell voted off and be given the Toss of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!

End of commentary.

As the contestants laid in their forts, Vegeta felt that he needed to make sure the others of his team would regroup after the last challenge.

Confessions:

"What a complete disaster!" cried Vegeta, "This is downright pathetic!"

"We really need to pick up the pace!" said Chris.

End of confessions.

But as the contestants slept, Marceline came into the scene again this time used some drums to get everyone up with Raven helping out as well.

"Great, another challenge with them again" said Mandy.

"Mandy, you sound like we bore you too much" laughed Marceline.

"Well this challenge better be exciting" said Billy.

"Oh, it will, it's a game called Duck, Duck, Goose" laughed Marceline.

Confessions:

"Okay, I give up, this is boring!" cried Plankton.

"What kind of flim flam are they pulling?!" cried Mr. Krabs.

End of confessions.

"It's a game where you'll have to figure out which Raven is the real Raven the one team that ends up choosing the right Raven wins" said Marceline.

"You mean we'll be playing with Raven's emotions?" asked Chris.

"Yea, but we have disguised them to look just like her" added Marceline, "in her typical blue outfit."

Raven and her emotions all got together and formed a circle.

"This is stupid!" cried Shinnok who wasn't enjoying himself.

"Do you want to get out of here or not?" asked Baraka.

"Yes" sighed Shinnok.

"Then I say we volunteer you to choose the right Raven" continued Darth Sidious.

Shinnok went up.

"You, have to say, duck, duck, duck and if it's the wrong one, say goose" continued Marceline.

"Wait, what happens if I select the wrong Raven?" asked Shinnok.

"Not telling!" laughed Marceline.

"Okay, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck" said Shinnok as he went around the Ravens a few times, "I think it's this one."

But instead it was Raven's angry emotion, she ended up turning her typical Red and started to chase poor Shinnok and ended up beating him up which was too gruesome for the others to see.

Confessions:

"I guess she did our job for us!" laughed Vegeta.

End of confessions.

"Now for the Spectaculars" continued Marceline.

Vegeta ended up volunteering, as Vegeta went around calling duck, he ended up choosing the right Raven after all.

"I guess this is the right Raven, the Spectaculars win immunity!" laughed Marceline.

Confessions:

"I don't feel so good" said Shinnok who was beaten up.

"Pathetic" said Darth Sidious.

End of confessions.

"Well, I think it's time that the Ghostly Ghouls voted someone off" laughed Hunson.

A few hours it was finally the ceremony, it was a vote between Darth Sidious and Shinnok who was still beaten up pretty badly.

"Wow, Shinnok, you don't look like yourself" laughed Hunson.

"Ugghh" cried Shinnok in pain.

"Last chocolate statue for the night goes to" said Hunson as he was awaiting his dramatic pause, "Darth Sidious! Sorry Shinnok, you are in no condition to continue."

"But you are just fine for me to toss!" laughed Trigon as he came in.

Trigon then picked up poor Shinnok and then gave him the Toss of Shame sending Shinnok screaming for his life until he hit a couple of rocks.

"Ouch, that has to hurt!" laughed Hunson, "Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!"

Vegeta indeed wanted to make sure the other side would lose in the next challenge, so the Saiyan decided to look for Him.

"What does the Saiyan Prince want, I'm busy" said Him as he was doing some chores.

"I need a favor from you" continued Vegeta, "I need you to take down the Ghostly Ghouls."

"Hmm, I know I helped Eris a bit, but you, I don't know" said Him, "I'll have to think about that."

"Fine, but when you are finished, make the right choice and by the right choice, I mean side with me" continued Vegeta.

"Sounds fair" said Him as he decided to take Vegeta's offer.

"I am glad you decided to take my offer" laughed Vegeta.

But Vegeta's conversation was being recorded by Skulker who was invisible watching the Saiyan Prince's movements.

"So, that's your little game, well two can play at this!" laughed Skulker.


	12. Baraka's Folly

Chapter 12: Baraka's Folly

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 3, it was a game of Duck, Duck, Goose, no seriously it was a game of Duck, Duck, Goose where Raven and her emotions including Anger participated in it! The Spectaculars ended up guessing right which Raven was the real Raven, but for the Ghostly Ghouls, a certain Shinnok ended up getting beaten to the punch quite literally!

In the end, Shinnok got voted off and was given the Toss of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!

End of commentary.

Darth Sidious hated the fact that he had to sabotage his own team, but he couldn't stand the likes of Baraka always ruining things nor even when Shinnok was around.

Confessions:

"Bah, those two are ruining our image, if there was only a way for me to get rid of Baraka, then I'd have the perfect excuse for it" laughed Darth Sidious.

"I am getting annoyed not being seen by everyone here" said Plankton.

End of confessions.

As the contestants continued to sleep, Hunson came into the scene rolling in on a tank and began to fire several rounds getting everyone up.

"Great, it must be a challenge dealing with something like that" said Mandy.

"Something like that" laughed Hunson, "today's challenge is rather a simple challenge, you are to carry a bucket of water across a field, while trying to dodge my missiles!"

Confessions:

"I knew it" said Mandy.

"I just wish I could have done things like that with my Total Drama series" sighed Chris, "too bad it'd all be illegal."

"So glad Chris never thought about it" said Heather.

End of confessions.

"Alright, here are your buckets of water" said Chef, "if you spill the water you're automatically out."

"Excuse me, but this bucket is too big for me to carry!" cried Plankton.

"Oh, we have a special bucket for you" laughed Chef as he gave Plankton a really small one, "here you go."

As the contestants began their race, Hunson allowed them twenty minutes head start, Baraka was in the lead with also the rest of his team. Sidious wanted to trip Baraka which he ended up doing, as Baraka fell on the ground his bucket didn't spill, but soon a missile from Hunson's tank ended up striking Baraka which he was soon out. He fired a few more missiles targeting the rest of the Ghostly Ghouls with Darth Sidious purposely losing included.

Confessions:

"Something does not look right, and I am going to get to the bottom of it" said Plankton.

"I smell a rat" said Vegeta, "and I think I know how to control some members of the other team."

End of confessions.

For the Spectaculars, most of them didn't fare well against Hunson who was enjoying firing at the contestants as they ran with their buckets. Mindy ended up getting hit first, next was Eris, and soon Billy and Alejandro ended up getting hit. It was Chris who reached the finish line first with Duncan and Heather.

"Alright, we made it!" laughed Chris.

"About time!" said Heather as she was slowing down to catch her breath.

"I must say, the Spectaculars will be the ones who'll win immunity" continued Hunson, "the Ghostly Ghouls will be voting off someone."

Indeed it was going to be a vote between Darth Sidious again, and also Baraka who was rather beaten up from trying to out run some of Hunson's missiles.

"Darth Sidious, it sounds like you got some teammates that still don't like you" said Hunson to which he ended up throwing the last chocolate statue to him, "but that's not the reason why you'll be voted off for now. Sorry Baraka, you'll have to receive the Toss of Shame out."

"No, wait, this isn't fair!" cried Baraka as Trigon ended up grabbing him.

Trigon ended up tossing Baraka pretty far with him screaming for his life.

"Wow, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!" laughed Hunson.

Vegeta knew that Darth Sidious was up to something, but also was Plankton, he ended up hitching a ride on Vegeta's pocket who was unaware of Plankton's presence.

"So you want to take down Darth Sidious?" asked Him to Vegeta.

"Most certainly" continued Vegeta.

"Well, there are a bunch of tricks and traps I can employ for the next challenge" continued Him.

"I want to be part of it" said Plankton who ended up getting out of Vegeta's pocket.

"How the heck did you join along?" asked Vegeta.

"Now, now, settle down, I can help with your plans against Darth Sidious" continued Plankton.

"Hmm, he may of be some use for you, even though he's on the other team" continued Him.

As the trio plotted, they had hoped to ensure Darth Sidious would soon fall and fail in his efforts.


	13. Vegeta's Plans

Chapter 13: Vegeta's Plans

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 3, I had some fun with our contestants by trying to literally blow them to pieces, well I couldn't blow them to pieces because they are already in the Afterlife! Our contestants had to do was to carry a heavy bucket of water and trek across a field while dodging the missiles from my tank!

Should they spill the water, they'd be disqualified! The Ghostly Ghouls obviously showed they couldn't be qualified. In the end, the Spectaculars won the challenge, Baraka ended up getting the Toss of Shame out. So who'll be voted off? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!

End of commentary.

Plankton didn't like the fact that Darth Sidious was monopolizing everything in the team.

Confessions:

"There must be a way that I can get rid of Darth Sidious" said Plankton.

"So, the puny runt thinks he can take me on, well bring it on" said Darth Sidious.

End of confessions.

"So, you think you're better than me?" asked Darth Sidious as he ran into Plankton in the fort of his team.

"Uh, yea" continued Plankton.

"Like what you can do that I can't?" asked Darth Sidious.

"Well, I can get into small places that you can't" laughed Plankton.

"Ha, ha, very funny" said Darth Sidious.

But as Darth Sidious was about to literally step right on Plankton for revenge, Hunson who was outside ended up bringing his daughter Marceline out who ended up using her guitar to get everyone up.

"Nice job getting everyone up" laughed Hunson.

"There's no way you'll last long once I out your deeds to the others" laughed Plankton to Darth Sidious.

"Ha, I got a plan up my sleeve that'd get you stepped on" laughed Darth Sidious.

"So be it" said Plankton.

Confessions:

"Hmm, that Plankton seems to be arguing with that Sith Lord" said Mr. Krabs, "hmm, maybe there's a way that I can insert myself in it!"

"I hate the way that crab guy is staring at that Sith Lord like he wants to be his friend" said Vegeta.

End of confessions.

"Say" said Mr. Krabs as he ended up introducing himself to Darth Sidious, "I'd like to introduce you to myself, I am Eugene Krabs."

"To what do I owe this displeasure?" asked Darth Sidious.

"I noticed you got a small problem" continued Mr. Krabs.

"Small, oh him" said Darth Sidious referring to Plankton.

"Yea, the little green fella and I go back a long way" laughed Mr. Krabs, "if I help you get rid of him, you'd do me a favor."

"Maybe, I suppose it wouldn't hurt" said Darth Sidious.

As Hunson and Marceline led the contestants to the area where they were going to give them the challenge, they led them to a large arena like area with Chef cooking something.

"Great, is it going to be a Chef-related challenge?" asked Mandy.

"Not really" continued Hunson, "you are all to cook a meal for me that the two teams can agree upon. The team that has the best meal wins immunity."

Confessions:

"Ha, now is my chance" laughed Vegeta as he was prepared to use Plankton to sabotage the Ghostly Ghouls.

End of confessions.

"I volunteer Lord Sidious to create a wonderful meal" said General Grevious.

"Why not, I'll blame him if things go wrong" laughed Skulker.

As Darth Sidious went to work, Vegeta then gave Plankton a small ingredient that Him ended up giving Vegeta during his meeting.

"Use this" said Vegeta softly to Plankton.

"Will do" laughed Plankton.

"Hmm, that Plankton is up to something" said Mr. Krabs.

"You're not going anywhere until you help me get my famous omelet ready!" laughed Chris.

"I didn't know you could cook" said Alejandro.

"Yea, I cook better than Chef!" laughed Chris.

Mr. Krabs couldn't sneak ahead to find out what Plankton was up to, but Plankton ended up putting some spices in Darth Sidious' dish. It was typical garlic that Plankton placed in Darth Sidious' dish. When both teams were ready, it was quite the obvious which team went first, the Spectaculars ended up handing over the omelet to Hunson who happily enjoyed it.

"Wow, that was a great meal, never had a breakfast like that before" laughed Hunson.

"Ha, told you that I could cook" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"I am so jealous" sighed Chef.

End of confessions.

But as Hunson ended up having a taste of Darth Sidious' own chicken pot pie, Hunson began to choke on the pie which Chef ended up helping out Hunson which he ended up spitting out the piece of the pie.

"Hmm, I do believe I smell a hint of garlic" said Him as he investigated the piece of the chicken pot pie.

"Garlic, I should have guessed, well I know who are the winners here, the Spectaculars!" laughed Hunson, "For the Ghostly Ghouls, you'll vote someone off, hope you make the right one."

Darth Sidious knew that Plankton had something to do about it, but he couldn't really prove it, he ended up being along with Plankton among the contestants be voted off.

"Plankton, it seems like someone does not like you" laughed Hunson to which he ended up handing Plankton a smaller version of the chocolate statue, "I would say sorry, but you did try to poison me with garlic Sidious."

"How the heck was I supposed to know that garlic was part of my dish, I didn't put garlic in it!" cried Darth Sidious.

Trigon ends up then picking up Darth Sidious and giving him the Toss of Shame which he screams on the top of his lungs.

"Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!" laughed Hunson.


	14. Ermac's Suspicion

Chapter 14: Ermac's Suspicion

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 3, things went bad to worse when a certain Darth Sidious DECIDED TO PUT GARLIC in his dish! Who does that? Who gives garlic to an Overlord Vampire like myself? I mean seriously!

In the end, Darth Sidious deserved the Toss of Shame rightfully so, so who'll it be next? Let's hope they don't cause yours truly to get ticked off again. With more Survive the Nightosphere 3!

End of commentary.

Ermac was rather suspicious on how Darth Sidious got voted off as much as he didn't like Darth Sidious, there was someone among his team that possibly sabotaged the Sith Lord's meal.

Confessions:

"I hardly doubt a Sith Lord like him would be as stupid enough to poison Hunson Abadeer himself" said Ermac, "something doesn't add up right here, and I am going to find out what it is."

"Ha, that was so easy getting rid of Darth Sidious" laughed Vegeta, "I could do it to anyone of those Ghostly Ghoul members!"

"That Plankton thinks he can be Vegeta's little pawn, not on my watch!" laughed Mr. Krabs.

End of confessions.

Ermac was rather suspicious on how could Darth Sidious get voted off so early and who could sabotage his meal for Hunson, but that'd soon have to wait as Hunson himself came into the scene on a jetpack roaring right through pretty loudly.

"Wow, that's such a cool jetpack!" cried Billy, "Are we going to have a challenge with one of those?"

"Hmm, that's an interesting idea, yes, yes you are" continued Hunson, I'll make sure that half of you of each team will have jetpacks, but here's the thing you'll be playing a game of William Tell in the form of being on a jetpack. As a moving target, you'll make sure the apple stays on top, the team members who are on the ground that have archer arrows and bows ready will try to shoot the apple off."

"Hmm, that is a challenging challenge" said Mandy.

"Correct" laughed Hunson.

Hunson ended up leading everyone the way, a certain Mr. Krabs wanted to spy on Vegeta more to attempt to befriend him.

"So, I am just wondering how you were able to pull off that tricky move back there with Plankton?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"You're going to tell right?" asked Vegeta.

"No, course not" replied Mr. Krabs, "I swear on a dollar bill I will not tell a soul."

"Then follow my lead" said Vegeta.

As Hunson selected which members of each team could wear a jetpack, they had to make sure the apple was tied to their head which Finn and Jake both enjoyed doing.

"This is fun!" laughed Finn.

"Yea!" laughed Jake as he tied an apple tightly around Duncan's head.

"Do that again and I'll make you pay for that" said Duncan.

As the contestants who had their jetpacks on raced off, the other contestants were given archers and bows and arrows which Mandy ended up enjoying being an archer.

Confessions:

"I am going to enjoy shooting Mindy out of the sky literally!" laughed Mandy.

"Revenge against Chris!" laughed Heather, "And also Duncan!"

"Now is my chance" said Ermac.

End of confessions.

As for the contestants who were on their jetpacks, a certain Plankton who was on his jetpack was trying to avoid the oncoming arrows from the archers below.

"This is rather more complicated than it looks!" cried Plankton.

Ermac then ends up firing an arrow targeting the apple that was on top of Plankton's head.

"Hey, I wanted to hit Plankton's apple!" cried Mr. Krabs to Ermac.

"Sorry, but I got a bone to pick with him" continued Ermac.

Confessions:

"He ended up hitting our own team member!" cried the Flying Dutchman.

"Unbelievable!" cried Walker.

End of confessions.

Skulker then ends up targeting Mindy as she was on her jetpack, more than just targeting the apple, but ended up making her jetpack go haywire and out of control. She ended up crashing into Zoey and also Billy as well.

Confessions:

"Spaz!" laughed Chris.

"Now is my chance for some interrogations" said Ermac who felt the Spectaculars were going to lose this challenge.

End of confessions.

"Wow, I must say, Spectaculars, you lost your winning streak here, it looks like you'll be voting someone off" said Hunson.

Indeed, it was going to be a vote between Mindy and Billy who also got beaten up by the fall and also by Zoey which she just so happen to land on Billy.

"Mindy, you collided with Billy and Zoey" said Hunson.

"It wasn't my fault, it was that loser Skulker guy's fault!" cried Mindy.

"Which means Billy will likely not be getting a second chance again" said Hunson.

"Oh boy, I get the Toss of Shame!" laughed Billy.

Trigon ends up picking up Billy and then tossing him quite far.

"Wow, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!" laughed Hunson.

As for Ermac, he wanted answers so he began his interrogation of Plankton.

"Alright" said Ermac as he grabbed Plankton as if he were going to squeeze him, "you're going to tell me everything I need to know about what happened in the previous challenge with Darth Sidious."

"Alright, I confess!" cried Plankton, "I HATED Darth Sidious getting all the attention in the team so I decided to join forces with Vegeta to sabotage Sidious!"

"Ha, I knew it" said Ermac.

"But you're also in the same boat as me after that stunt you pulled in the last challenge" said Plankton.

"So perhaps we can come to a truce, we skew the vote in case either one of us gets voted off" said Ermac.

"You got yourself a deal" said Plankton.


	15. Prank Week Challenges

Chapter 15: Prank Week Challenges

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 3, it was William Tell meets science! Where half of our contestants had to wear a jetpack and have an apple tied to their heads while the others used bows and arrows to shoot them down!

Mindy sadly got a bad number as she ended up ramming into Billy and anyone else that got in her way. In the end, Billy had to take the Toss of Shame out, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!

End of commentary.

Ermac wasn't happy but he had no other choice but to team up with Plankton to take down Vegeta.

Confessions:

"We have to do this" said Ermac, "it's the only way we'd survive."

"I just love back stabbing people" laughed Plankton referring to Vegeta.

"That Plankton is being a bit suspicious" said Vegeta.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept in their forts, Hunson who ended up heading off ended up instructing Marceline his daughter to wake them up.

"Scare them up for me" laughed Hunson.

"Will do dad" laughed Marceline.

Marceline ended up using her creepy shadows to enter each of the two forts and literally spook everyone to get up.

"What the heck?!" cried Mindy as she was quite afraid of Marceline as she ran out of the fort.

"Glad you got a good scare" laughed Hunson, "to get you all woken up."

"It's not even Halloween yet" continued Mandy.

"True" continued Hunson, "but that doesn't stop my daughter from being my daughter."

"So what'd be the challenge for today?" asked Mandy.

"A simple challenge" continued Hunson, "we're going to have all this coming week prank week before Halloween gets a ghouling."

Confessions:

"He should stop with the puns!" cried Plankton referring to Hunson.

"Hmm, a trick before Halloween, sounds fun" laughed the Flying Dutchman.

End of confessions.

"I just love me some tricks" laughed the Flying Dutchman.

"Well, if you follow me this way" laughed Hunson.

As Hunson led the way, he led the contestants to an area where some souls of the previous Survive the Nightosphere series were roaming around.

"Today's challenge is who to prank will get their team immunity" laughed Hunson.

"Sounds fun" said Mandy.

As Hunson signaled both teams to go forward, the Ghostly Ghouls decided to prank Evil Jimmy and Evil Timmy while the Spectaculars ended up pranking Kaz and Pandora. It was easy for Mandy to end up pranking Kaz while Eris used her Apple of Discord against Pandora.

Confessions:

"This is just so much fun!" laughed Eris.

"Ha, looks like Pandora is going down" laughed Mandy.

End of confessions.

Ermac ended up using his levitation powers at poor Evil Timmy, while Plankton ended up putting some fleas on Evil Jimmy. Every other former contestant of Survive the Nightosphere series soon got pranked by the two teams until they were down to non-contestants.

"Okay, I'll give you a tie breaker" laughed Hunson, "whoever can prank Chef the best wins immunity for their team."

As Chef was relaxing minding his own business, Alejandro and Duncan decided to prank Chef, Duncan ended up putting some whip cream on one of Chef's hands to which Alejandro tried to use a feather to make Chef ended up touching himself in the hopes of Chef having a messy experience. But instead, Chef ended up detecting them both.

"Nice try" laughed Chef as he was just pretending to sleep the entire team.

Chef then pranked both Alejandro and Duncan to which they ended up walking away in defeat for their team.

"Alright, Ghostly Ghouls, you're up" laughed Hunson.

Skulker along with Plankton and Ermac were sent out to prank Chef who ended up doing a few chores.

"Time to show you two what I am made out of" laughed Skulker.

Skulker ended up going invisible while he instructed Ermac and Plankton to provide the distraction to Chef.

"So, you two want to help out?" laughed Chef.

"Uh, kind of" said Plankton.

"Here are some stuff I'm trying to carry for Hunson" laughed Chef.

As the two ended up trying to carry the stuff for Hunson, Skulker ended up tripping Chef while invisible which he ended up landing in a pile of mud.

"Ha!" laughed Skulker who ended up filming the entire episode thanks to his hi-tech suit.

"I guess the winners here are the Ghostly Ghouls, too bad for the Spectaculars, they'll be voting off someone" laughed Hunson.

It was a vote between Alejandro and Duncan for their failure of pranking Chef.

"Alejandro, Duncan, first time you two ended up here" said Hunson, "last chocolate statue for the night goes to, Duncan!"

"What, this is an outrage!" cried Alejandro.

"No it's not" laughed Hunson as Trigon ended up picking up Alejandro and giving him the Toss of Shame, "until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!"


	16. Picking a Fight with Trigon

Chapter 16: Picking a Fight with Trigon

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 3, it's prank week! Right before Halloween, we decided to have our contestants go and prank former contestants. Both teams ended up pranking about the same amount of former contestants.

Chef was the ultimate target for our contestants, Alejandro and Duncan volunteered for the Spectaculars to prank Chef, but it didn't work out well, for the Ghostly Ghouls they ended up pranking Chef and breaking the tie, and Alejandro got the Toss of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!

End of commentary.

Chris was indeed happy to see Alejandro gone, but felt he needed to get Vegeta to cause some trouble for the Ghostly Ghouls.

Confessions:

"Man, what a relief that Alejandro is gone" laughed Chris, "what a spaz! But maybe I should tag along with Vegeta, I don't like the looks of Plankton."

"I don't like being back stabbed" said Vegeta in reference to Plankton befriending Ermac, "something has to give."

End of confessions.

"So, I hear you teamed up with Plankton, don't worry, I will keep this a secret" said Chris.

"How did you managed to guess?" asked Vegeta.

"Hey, I was the host of a reality series, I know these things" laughed Chris.

"Just make sure no one else knows" continued Vegeta.

"You can count on that" said Chris as he was really crossing his fingers behind his back.

As the contestants slept in their forts, Hunson ended up coming in on a helicopter which ended up getting everyone up.

"How the heck can you get something like that down here?" asked Mandy.

"It's because I can" laughed Hunson, "now today's challenge is that you are going to pull the big prank on Trigon."

Confessions:

"This should be fun!" laughed Plankton.

"I am going to enjoy scaring Trigon" laughed the Flying Dutchman.

"Time to take down Plankton, by more than just by stepping on him" laughed Chris.

End of confessions.

Trigon was sleeping not far as Hunson led the way where Trigon was located.

"There he be" said the Flying Dutchman.

As Trigon continued to sleep, the Ghostly Ghouls decided to give it a go.

"I say we all pitch in to come up with some ideas on how to prank the big guy" said Plankton.

The Flying Dutchman ended up volunteering himself to scare Trigon, as the Flying Dutchman enlarged himself to Trigon's size, he ended up sneaking up to Trigon and ended up giving off a scary face to Trigon to which Trigon wasn't impressed.

Confessions:

"This is what they have to offer?" laughed Trigon.

End of confessions.

Trigon ended up punching the Flying Dutchman into a ball and started to play with him.

Confessions:

"Well, it looks like the Ghostly Ghouls fumbled again" laughed Chris, I just hope that our team can do it."

End of confessions.

"You said you had another special ability, the ability to change yourself into a large monkey?" asked Chris to Vegeta.

"Yea, I also have grown a tail for this" laughed Vegeta.

Vegeta soon then began to grow into a very large ape to which the Flying Dutchman who was being bounced around literally by Trigon noticed that.

Confessions:

"Hey, no fair, I can do that!" cried the Flying Dutchman.

End of confessions.

Vegeta ended up smacking Trigon a few times around and then pummeled him a bit more.

Confessions:

"My dad's getting his behind kicked" said Raven.

End of confessions.

Trigon ended up getting beaten up pretty good by Vegeta who ended up laughing at Trigon.

"Ha, there is no way that you'd stop me!" laughed Vegeta as he ended up going back to his normal size.

"Wow, you really took it right up to him" laughed Hunson, "the Spectaculars win this challenge, the Ghostly Ghouls, time for you to vote for someone off again."

It was finally time for the Ghostly Ghouls to vote off someone, it was a vote down between Plankton and the Flying Dutchman.

"Plankton, you could have had more brains to come up with a better idea" laughed Hunson, "and the Flying Dutchman, you got beaten up pretty good."

"Hey, I was just unprepared!" cried the Flying Dutchman.

"Last chocolate statue for the night goes to Plankton!" laughed Hunson.

"I get to have fun with you for a second time!" laughed Trigon as he ended up picking up the Flying Dutchman.

The poor Flying Dutchman was being mistreated by Trigon and eventually given the Toss of Shame by him.

"Wow, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!"


	17. Eris and Mindy's Squabble

Chapter 17: Eris and Mindy's Squabble

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 3, it was a fight to the finish between Trigon and the contestants who volunteered to go up against him. The Flying Dutchman volunteered for the Ghostly Ghouls, while Vegeta went ape literally speaking for the Spectaculars.

Trigon could not match skills with Vegeta, though he was having a ball with the Flying Dutchman, literally speaking. In the end, the Flying Dutchman got voted off, and received the Toss of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!

End of commentary.

Chris couldn't stand the likes of Eris nor Mindy anymore, though he didn't want Vegeta around either he felt they were becoming the greater evils.

Confessions:

"Those two are just annoying, I have to agree with Mandy on this one" laughed Chris referring to Mindy and Eris.

"How dare Eris always gets her way, such a big loser" said Mindy.

"No way that I am going to let Miss Popular get what she wants" laughed Eris.

"Hmm, interesting, those two have been fighting a bit, time to exploit in the name of divide and conquer!" laughed Plankton as he noticed the two fighting.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept in their forts, Hunson ended up coming into the scene in a huge monster truck where he promptly ended up honking the very loud horn on it getting everyone up.

"Alright, we're up!" cried Chris.

"So what'd be today's challenge?" asked Mandy.

"Another prankerific challenge" laughed Hunson, "on the level that you have to go from house to house pranking the residents of each house who live in the Nightosphere."

"Isn't that something you'd have your pawn Finn to do?" asked General Grevious.

"Well, in this case, since it's a week before Halloween, I have decided to give it to you guys" continued Hunson, "whoever can prank the most homes wins immunity."

As Hunson led the way, he led them to an area of the Nightosphere where there were homes of where those that worked for him stayed.

"Say, how come we didn't get to stay in these kind of homes?" asked Duncan.

"Because you are all souls being punished" laughed Hunson.

"So if we prank them the most, our team gets immunity?" asked Chris.

"You got that right" laughed Hunson.

"I say we unleash a little bit of chaos!" laughed Eris as she held the Apple of Discord in her hand.

"No way you loser, we do it my way where we made the nerds look like super dorky nerds back at home" said Mindy.

"Like how I did the same to you?" asked Mandy.

"Ha, ha, very funny" laughed Mindy, "step aside and let me show you how it's done."

As Mindy ended up doing a few traditional pranks as demos like toilet paper over a house and smashing a mailbox, Eris had enough of it.

Confessions:

"So, she can show off how good she is, well she's got another thing coming to her" laughed Eris.

End of confessions.

Eris ended up using her Apple of Discord to which the apple then morphed into a large plant where it began to grow tentacles and literally began to spank and humiliate poor Mindy even going as far as growing legs and going into one house and dunking her head in the toilet.

"Now that's a prank!" laughed Eris.

"Er, you don't happen to have any spares?" asked Chris.

But for the Ghostly Ghouls it was an obvious snap as Skulker along with Spectra and Walker and the others began to scare the residents away.

"Well, I guess once again this challenge goes to the Ghostly Ghouls, the Spectaculars will be voting for someone off" laughed Hunson.

Hunson couldn't stop laughing at Mindy's humiliation as she and Eris were the two who didn't get the chocolate statue of himself.

"Mindy, you were pretty arrogant out there, but that's not why you'd be voted off" laughed Hunson as he handed her the last chocolate statue, "sorry Eris, you'll get the Toss of Shame."

Poor Eris was picked up by Trigon and then promptly given the Toss of Shame as she was thrown quite far off into the distance.

"Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!" laughed Hunson.


	18. Battle of the Bands Costume Th

Chapter 18: Battle of the Bands Costume Theme

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 3, it was an early Halloween trick spree where both teams were supposed to trick the residents in the homes of the Nightosphere! Unfortunately, Eris was too busy pranking Mindy while the Ghostly Ghouls ended up making the most progress within the challenge.

Eris in the end got the Toss of Shame out, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!

End of commentary.

Mr. Krabs was still rather unhappy that Plankton was surviving throughout the entire challenge series.

Confessions:

"I cannot believe that Plankton is so crafty, he has to give up sooner or later" laughed Mr. Krabs.

"Boy that crab guy is such a crabby guy" laughed Chris as he was observing Mr. Krabs.

End of confessions.

"I couldn't help but to notice you were upset over old Plankton on the other team" said Chris.

"Yea, that Plankton is such a crafty one" said Mr. Krabs, "there has to be a way where we can stop him."

"I think it's that red ninja who is protecting him" said Vegeta referring to Ermac.

But as the rest of the contestants slept in their forts, Hunson came right by with his daughter Marceline again where she ended up changing into her large bat form and gave a loud roaring wake up call.

"Let's just get this over with" said Mandy as she came right on out.

"That's the spirit" laughed Hunson.

"So what'd our challenge be for today?" asked Heather.

"A rock competition in costume" continued Marceline, "where yours truly would be a judge."

"Along with myself and her friend Raven" added Hunson.

"So I am guessing we have to do a theme costume" said Mr. Krabs.

"I say I am going to be the one leading the charge here" said Heather.

"Oh no you don't we're going to dress up as dollars, and not just a simple dollar, a dollar from every other country" laughed Mr. Krabs.

For the Ghostly Ghouls, they were typically going to dress up as movie stars for their band.

Confessions:

"I detest these costumes" said Walker.

"Beats being the Spectaculars!" laughed Plankton.

End of confessions.

As the Ghostly Ghouls first came out with their instruments that were given to them by Chef, Finn and Jake, General Grevious was on the drums, Skulker on a guitar, Spectra being the lead singer, Nega Kuki on another guitar, Ermac on the piano, and Walker as a second drummer. The Ghostly Ghouls ended up playing pretty well which Marceline ended up giving thumbs up for their costume themes.

"Nice digs on the costumes" said Marceline as she ended up giving them high markings.

"Yea, but we should see what the next band would sound like" said Raven.

"Come on Spectaculars!" said Hunson.

Mr. Krabs soon came out as the lead singer of the Spectaculars with Chris and Duncan on guitars, Heather on the drums, Mindy as a second singer, Zoey on the piano and Vegeta on another drums. Mr. Krabs had a horrible singing voice to which Marceline couldn't even stand it.

"Stop, stop, stop!" cried Marceline as she couldn't take it anymore.

"Yea, it's hurting my ears too" added Raven.

"Wow, such terrible singing!" laughed Hunson.

"I told you I should have been the lead singer!" cried Mindy, "But no, the loser crab guy had to ruin it all!"

"Hey, at least these dollar costumes suit us just fine" laughed Mr. Krabs.

"You're costumes stink!" added Marceline.

"Told you so loser!" laughed Mindy.

"Well, I think I know which band won immunity" laughed Hunson, "and it's not the Spectaculars."

Confessions:

"Bye, bye loser Krabs" said Mindy.

"Mr. Krabs is going to go bye, bye by his own team by default!" laughed Plankton.

"I hated those dollar costumes!" cried Chris.

End of confessions.

It was finally a vote down between Mindy and Mr. Krabs.

"Mindy, apparently someone voted you just so that you could be here today" laughed Hunson.

"I didn't even do anything again!" cried Mindy.

"But that's not going to be the reason why you'll be voted off, at least for now" said Hunson as he gave her the last chocolate statue for the night to her, "sorry Mr. Krabs, you'll get the Toss of Shame out."

"But I had a good plan!" cried Mr. Krabs.

"And your plan failed" added Hunson.

Mr. Krabs was soon picked up by Trigon and thrown pretty far off with him screaming for his life.

"Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!" laughed Hunson.


	19. Trick or Treat Wheel

Chapter 19: Trick or Treat Wheel

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 3, it was a battle of the bands, a Halloween themed one to be precise. The Ghostly Ghouls showed off how good they were at with their various talents.

While the Spectaculars did not show how spectacular their performance was thanks to Mr. Krabs' singing skills which ended up getting him the Toss of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!

End of commentary.

Plankton was rather thrilled that Mr. Krabs was finally gone.

Confessions:

"Yea, finally, Mr. Krabs took a hike and never came back!" laughed Plankton.

"You know, even if he was a crabby guy, he was better than a few others" said Chris.

"What a loser!" said Mindy.

End of confessions.

"Man, that Mr. Krabs was a terrible strategist!" said Chris who realized how bad Mr. Krabs was.

"If I led it, we would have won" said Mandy.

"No we wouldn't, we would have voted you off for losing, you loser" laughed Mindy.

Suddenly outside the two forts, Hunson ends up appearing with an evil laugh causing everyone else who wasn't up to get themselves up.

"Man, that was evil!" laughed Duncan as he came right on out.

"You liked that, right?" laughed Hunson.

"So what'd today's challenge be?" asked Chris.

"Today is the Wheel of Trick or Treat, if it lands on a trick, you have to do the trick, if it lands on a treat you get a prize" said Hunson.

"Kind of like my Wheel of Dares" said Chris.

As Hunson led the way, Chef along with Finn and Jake brought out the large wheel.

"Hmm, there are only two words on it, trick and treat" said Walker.

"I'll call you each time you come up, you might get a trick or you might get a treat" said Hunson, "first one up, Walker."

Walker ended up going to the wheel and spun it, it landed on treat.

"Here's your treat" said Hunson as he gave Walker a bag of candy.

"Hmm, I might like this after all" said Walker.

"Next, Spectra" laughed Hunson.

But as Spectra spun the wheel, it landed on trick instead of treat.

"So what's my trick?" asked Spectra.

"You get to hug this monster filled with special anti-ghost nails" laughed Hunson.

Suddenly a large monster came up and was prepared to give Spectra a bear hug.

"Stay away from me!" cried Spectra as she ran for her life.

"Skulker, your turn" said Hunson.

Skulker ends up spinning the wheel where it lands on trick again.

"So what's my little trick?" asked Skulker.

Suddenly a large dragon appears out of nowhere.

"Ha, some real challenge!" laughed Skulker which wasn't really a trick for him.

Skulker ends up zooming off in his jetpack, up next General Grevious.

"You get treat" laughed Hunson.

Suddenly a large candy cane was brought out for General Grevious.

"I don't like what I have" said General Grevious who refused to take it.

"Okay, I guess we can turn this into a trick, Jake if you don't mind please chase him down" laughed Hunson.

"Will do" laughed Jake.

Jake then enlarged himself and started to chase General Grevious as he was going to smash Grevious with the large candy cane. Up next was Plankton.

"You get trick" laughed Hunson.

"Great what do I have to do?" asked Plankton.

"Climb that tall rock" laughed Hunson.

"I'm so lucky" sighed Plankton.

Next was Ermac who got a trick.

"You get to fight your old friend Noob Sabiot" laughed Hunson.

"Lucky me" said Ermac.

Nega Kuki was soon next, as she spun the wheel she got a treat.

"Your treat is, a salon style relaxation!" laughed Hunson.

"What?!" cried Mindy as she ended up pushing herself to the front.

"Hey, wait your turn" said Mandy.

"Mindy, you're up next" laughed Hunson.

"Come on land on a treat!" laughed Mindy.

But instead it landed on a trick.

"Great what the heck is going to happen to me?" asked Mindy.

"A date with Nergal Jr. who was kind enough to join us" laughed Hunson.

Poor Mindy soon got her trick, Mandy ended up going next.

"You better not do the same but with Irwin" said Mandy as she spun the wheel.

It landed on treat.

"You get the same as Nega Kuki" laughed Hunson.

"Lucky!" laughed Mandy.

"Come on, I want that salon treatment!" laughed Chris as he spun the wheel.

As Chris spun the wheel, it landed on trick.

"Ah man!" cried Chris.

"I think this time Duncan will automatically get a treat by default along with Heather" laughed Hunson, "since they were mistreated by you."

"He should hold a sign that says I'm A Dork" laughed Duncan.

"And wearing a clown outfit" added Heather.

"This is going to be very embarrassing" sighed Chris.

It was Zoey's turn as she came up to the wheel, she ended up spinning it which it landed on trick.

"So what trick do I get?" asked Zoey.

"Being chased by zombies!" laughed Hunson.

Zoey ended up running for her life as Vegeta came up he spun his wheel which it landed on treat.

"And what's my treat?" asked Vegeta.

"Whatever your hearts desire" laughed Hunson.

Vegeta decided to help out his teammate by beating up the zombies with his Saiyan powers even taking down a tank zombie with ease.

"Well, I guess it seems like the Spectaculars regain their loss for now, the Ghostly Ghouls will be voting for someone off this time" laughed Hunson.

It was a vote for the Ghostly Ghouls between Spectra and Plankton which Plankton had already managed to get Ermac to skew the vote to be against Spectra.

"Plankton, you could hardly climb that rock" laughed Hunson, "but for some reason you get to stay. Sorry Spectra, you get to take the Toss of Shame out."

"What, that's not fair, I survived my challenge!" cried Spectra.

But it didn't matter, Trigon ended up grabbing Spectra and then threw her quite far.

"Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!" laughed Hunson.


	20. Candy from Zombies

Chapter 20: Candy from Zombies

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 3, it was the wheel of tricks and treats where our contestants ended up going against some tricks they didn't like and some received some treats they didn't like. Poor Spectra ended up getting the Toss of Shame in the end, despite her supposedly surviving her trick.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!

End of commentary.

Chris was especially not happy that Plankton had survived his ordeal in being voted off.

Confessions:

"Maybe the best thing for me is to play low and let someone else go after Plankton" said Chris.

"No way that Plankton couldn't have been allowed to stay" said Mandy, "someone is helping him in his own team getting off scout free."

"That Ermac looks very suspicious" said Vegeta.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept in their forts, a banshee scream could be heard which was really Marceline practicing her banshee sounds getting everyone up.

"So loud!" cried Plankton as he got out.

"Hmm, I should have employed something like that against those clones and those Jedi" said General Grevious.

"So where's your dad?" asked Chris.

"He wanted me to take you to where you'll go trick or treating" continued Marceline, "but first, he won't let me take you until each one of you finds a costume."

Chef ends up bringing out materials for them to create a costume of their own.

"Today's challenge is to go house to house and get candy" continued Marceline as she ended up bringing them to the area.

"You call that a challenge?" asked Plankton.

"Wait, there has to be a catch" said Duncan.

Duncan ends up heading to one of the houses and rings the doorbell only to be answered by a zombie.

"Oh, the catch is that the residents are all zombies!" cried Duncan as he slammed the door.

"Most candy that's raided from each team will get that team immunity" continued Marceline.

The Ghostly Ghouls ended up starting to raid their first row of houses, General Grevious along with Skulker made quick work of some of the resident zombies which the search party ended up taking the candy from each of the houses they raided. The Spectaculars with Zoey's help and her knowledge along with Vegeta's firepower ended up raided about a few dozen houses short of the Ghostly Ghouls. One of the houses that the Spectaculars tried to raid was a house filled with zombie tanks and witches which began to chase them.

"We're going to lose!" cried Chris as he started to run for his life.

"Vegeta, why are you not blasting those zombies?!" cried Mandy.

"I'm doing my best!" continued Vegeta.

Vegeta ends up getting bashed by a tank zombie who then tosses Vegeta toward Zoey knocking her down. As the Spectaculars continue to get pummeled by the zombies, the Ghostly Ghouls end up ranking up in the candy which they head back to Marceline where Hunson had arrived to ensure the candy would be counted fairly.

"Let's see how well you all did in your candy raid" laughed Hunson.

Each member of the Ghostly Ghouls ended up pouring in the candy they found after raiding the homes of the zombies. Meanwhile for the Ghostly Ghouls, only Chris and Duncan sadly made it out of the carnage left by the onslaught of zombies which left Mandy forcing to fight them.

"Did we make it?" asked Chris.

"Well, from the looks of it, you don't have enough candy to go through" laughed Hunson, "you'll have to vote for someone off."

Hunson had to send in the Legendary Billy to clean up the zombies who were keeping the Spectaculars down. After the Legendary Billy rescued them all, it was quite the obvious who was going to get voted off, a vote between Zoey and Vegeta.

Confessions:

"As much as I have no love for Vegeta, I don't have a grudge at this other Zoey" said Chris.

"I hope Vegeta gets voted off, then I can have my revenge on him!" laughed Trigon.

End of confessions.

"Vegeta, you could have done more to help your team" said Hunson, "Zoey, you claimed to be an experienced zombie slayer, what happened out there? Last chocolate statue for the night goes to, Zoey."

"What?!" cried Vegeta.

"Ha, time for my revenge!" laughed Trigon as he ended up picking up Vegeta.

"Let go of me!" cried Vegeta.

Trigon ended up tossing Vegeta pretty far with the Toss of Shame.

"Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!" laughed Hunson.


	21. Bone to Pick with Sartana

Chapter 21: Bone to Pick with Sartana

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 3, it was a trick or treat house raid, but the catch was the contestants had to raid houses of the homes of various zombies! The Spectaculars thought they had a good run by using Zoey and Vegeta to face off the zombie horde, but the horde was a bit too much for them.

Finally, Vegeta ended up getting the Toss of Shame out, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!

End of commentary.

Plankton was rather pleased that Vegeta was finally gone.

Confessions:

"Yea, Vegeta is finally gone, now I can go easy and let Ermac get voted off, but the question is how" said Plankton.

"Hmm, I don't trust that Plankton, he's the next thing on the list that'd do something bad after Vegeta" said Chris.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept, they thought that they were going to be woken up by Hunson or yet alone Marceline, but instead one guitar string caused a great explosion sending everyone flying right out of their forts.

"What the heck was that?!" cried Chris as he looked around.

"Quick, follow me!" cried Hunson to the others.

"So what's this all about?" asked General Grevious.

"Sartana of the Dead!" continued Hunson, "She has a bone to pick with me after she had failed to become ruler of the Nightosphere."

"Oh, a power struggle" laughed Plankton, "I mean, that's terrible."

"Anyway, first order of business, I am merging the teams into one" continued Hunson, "because we are going to have to best our whits against Sartana's skeleton minions."

"That makes sense, I guess" said Mandy.

As everyone kept on heading to a safe zone, the so-called safe zone ended up exploding as Sartana herself revealed herself to everyone. Him was already beaten up a bit by Sartana.

"Glad you could tell me the location of where Hunson Abadeer resides" laughed Sartana.

"She packs up such a fight" said Him who was beaten up from the fight.

"Ha, about time you showed up" laughed Sartana.

"Wait, now hold on there a minute, you can't just barge on in and takeover my joint like this" continued Hunson.

"And why can't I?" asked Sartana.

"Because you will be ruining my reality series, why not how about this, if any of my contestants can beat you and your minions, you will have to make peace with me, but if you win you can take my place" said Hunson.

"You're going to be honest about this?" asked Sartana.

"Yep" continued Hunson.

"Fine, then I call the first challenge, a game of dodge ball!" laughed Sartana.

Confessions:

"There is only one of her and plenty of us, we can take her on" laughed Duncan.

"Easy" said Ermac.

"Take down the skeleton queen" laughed Heather.

End of confessions.

Suddenly with one pull on the string of her guitar, several more of her skeleton minions propped up from the ground itself.

"They will be the players in the dodge ball challenge on mine side" continued Sartana.

"Far enough, get going team" said Hunson to the contestants.

Finn ended up becoming a referee along with Jake, as Finn brought out the ball, the skeleton minion ended up picking up the ball first and started to toss it toward Duncan who ended up dodging it.

"Ha, you missed me!" laughed Duncan.

Another skeleton minion then picked up the ball and knocked out Nega Kuki.

Confessions:

"Hey, I wasn't ready!" cried Nega Kuki.

End of confessions.

Next who got hit was Walker, then Plankton and then Ermac.

"Ha, you're going to have to get up pretty early to beat me" laughed General Grevious.

As Sartana's skeleton minion threw the ball, General Grevious caught it with one of his arms.

"Now let's see, oh, I know!" laughed General Grevious.

Grevious fired the ball straight at one of Sartana's minions causing it to shatter to pieces, then he did the same to others.

"Pass along to us!" cried Chris who wanted some action.

"Fine" sighed General Grevious.

As he did, Chris ended up knocking down some of the minions and soon did Duncan, Heather, Mandy, Mindy and Zoey.

"Wow, it looks like I got the rest of my team still standing" laughed Hunson, "but the best player among them would be General Grevious who'll receive immunity from being voted off, the rest of you will have to vote for someone."

It was an obvious vote between Nega Kuki and Walker.

"Nega Kuki, you could have done better by dodging those balls, Walker you also could have done better" said Hunson, "last chocolate statue goes to, Walker."

"What, this is unfair!" cried Nega Kuki.

"Sorry, but time for you to go!" laughed Trigon as he picked her up.

Trigon then gave Nega Kuki the Toss of Shame out.

"Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!" laughed Hunson.


	22. Wrestling with Sartana's Minions

Chapter 22: Wrestling with Sartana's Minions

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 3, my old foe Sartana of the Dead decided to drop on in and cause chaos and mayhem in her way! Our contestants were merged into one team with the sole goal of getting rid of Sartana.

First challenge was an old fashion dodge ball game against Sartana and her minions which most of our contestants except for Nega Kuki knew what to do. In the end, General Grevious ended up receiving immunity for his performance while Nega Kuki got the Toss of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!

End of commentary.

The contestants were not happy that Sartana of the Dead was within the Nightosphere itself.

Confessions:

"Man that Sartana is really a big pain" said Chris.

"Great, now we have to cooperate with the others on this?!" cried Mandy.

"There is no way I'll stick up for losers" said Mindy.

End of confessions.

Chef ended up barging into the camp with blowing a trumpet getting them all up from their tents.

"Alright, listen up" said Chef, "Hunson has given me the task of sending each one of you toward facing off Sartana, but Sartana is once again calling the shots."

"So what'd be the challenge this time?" asked Ermac.

"Good question, it'd be a wrestling challenge where our side gets to pick two fighters while Sartana's side gets to pick two fighters" continued Chef.

Confessions:

"Wrestling, they should choose someone like me" said Duncan, "I can take on her minions easy."

"They should be easy targets for me" laughed General Grevious.

End of confessions.

"Alright, here's a hat where you'll draw straws to see which one of you two will be picked as the fighters" said Chef.

Chris along with Mandy, Mindy and Heather all got similar sized straws likewise with Ermac, Skulker, Plankton, Zoey and Walker while General Grevious and Duncan got the shortest two straws.

"Alright, I get to wrestle!" laughed Duncan.

"You better pull your own weight" said General Grevious.

"Don't worry, I'm an expert at this, after all I took down Harold a few times" laughed Duncan.

Chef ends up leading the contestants to the area where the challenge was going to be held there Sartana was on the other side while Hunson was acting as the referee.

"Okay, is my side ready?" asked Hunson.

"Yep, these two will be our fighters" said Chef referring to Duncan and General Grevious.

"Marvelous" said Hunson, "and Sartana, your fighters?"

"Pleasure" laughed Sartana.

Suddenly two large minions of her's leaped right onto the wrestling stage arena.

Confessions:

"So big!" said Duncan.

"Bah, they don't look so tough" said General Grevious.

"Dibs on Duncan getting hurt!" laughed Heather.

End of confessions.

"Alright, when I ring this tiny bell right here" said Hunson, "you four may begin to fight may the best two fighters win."

As Hunson rang the bell, Sartana's first minion made his move and charged right at Duncan by literally giving him a strong punch and then slamming him down to the ground. General Grevious ended up whacking the second minion quite easily and knocking him down. But soon, Grevious found himself in an unfair match between the two minions of Sartana.

"Come on, I need help!" cried General Grevious as he was being surrounded.

The two minions charged at Grevious and ended up pinning him down.

"I said I needed help!" roared General Grevious to Duncan who was rather being a coward typically enough, "If you don't help me, I'll make sure you're going to get voted off!"

Duncan ended up being forced to take charge as he ended up ramming himself at one of the minions who ended up having an easier time beating up Duncan than Grevious. Grevious eventually pulled through and ended up beating up both minions which suddenly a ladder emerged in the center of the ring with a bell on the top of it.

"Alright, whoever can ring that bell will be able to receive immunity" said Hunson.

Duncan tried to reach for the later but was pulled away by the two minions.

"Ha, let's see how you like it!" laughed General Grevious.

"You little traitor!" cried Duncan who was getting beaten up pretty badly.

General Grevious ended up climbing the ladder and eventually ringing the bell.

"Well, it looks like this challenge goes to General Grevious as he'll once again receive immunity!" laughed Hunson, "Duncan this time there will be no ceremony for you since there was no other contestant who didn't do as poorly this time, oh Trigon!"

Trigon ends up stomping into the area and pickes up Duncan who was already beaten up pretty badly.

"Say good bye!" laughed Trigon.

Trigon then gives Duncan the Toss of Shame throwing him quite far off.

"Wow, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!" laughed Hunson.


	23. Dirty Racing with Sartana and Company

Chapter 23: Dirty Racing with Sartana and Company

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 3, Sartana challenged the contestants to a wrestling match where General Grevious along with Duncan were chosen to be the fighters for my side. At first they had a handle on the situation against both of Sartana's minions, yet soon General Grevious ended up letting Duncan get beaten up and eventually getting the Toss of Shame while he got immunity for ringing the bell from the ladder ending the match.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!

End of commentary.

The contestants were not happy with General Grevious winning immunities from Hunson but had no other good alternatives to face off with Sartana.

Confessions:

"Man it sucks that Grevious guy is winning" said Chris.

"I fear Sartana is planning to hit his weak spot sooner or later" said Mandy, "Grevious is getting too comfortable with winning."

"Sooner or later Grevious will give in, no doubt" said Ermac.

End of confessions.

Chef ended up coming in around the camp site by blowing a loud horn getting everyone up.

"Alright, Hunson has given me instructions that you all come up with creating go-karts" said Chef.

"Didn't we do that another season ago?" asked Mandy.

"Well you're going to do it again because you're facing Sartana and her minions who have already build race cars" continued Chef.

Chef ends up bringing the contestants to where Sartana and Hunson were waiting.

"About time you arrived" said Sartana as she was rather impatient.

Finn and Jake, along with Raven and Marceline ended up bringing out the materials for the contestants to build their go karts. As the contestants went to work in building their go karts, Mandy was finished with hers along with General Grevious with his.

Confessions:

"Hmm, that Mandy sure desires to take me down, maybe I should have some friendly fire incidents happen" laughed General Grevious.

End of confessions.

After everyone finished their go karts they were ready to face up against Sartana where her minions were also in their own go karts.

"Ready, go!" said Hunson.

Chris ended up speeding up ahead, but not before one of Sartana's minions ended up punching Chris as he went by.

Confessions:

"Ouch, that hurts!" cried Chris.

"Ha, he deserved that!" laughed Sartana.

End of confessions.

The minion ended up charging up ahead but not before Mandy ended up coming along and knocked the minion off the road. Mindy ended up catching up to Mandy and started to fight with her.

Confessions:

"Alright if Mindy is asking for it, she's asking for it" said Mandy.

"I am going to get that loser Mandy voted off!" laughed Mindy.

End of confessions.

Mandy ends up picking up a sharp rock and tossing it to the wheel of Mindy's kart which ends up going out of control and takes down at least four of Sartana's minions who were in the race too.

"Bah, no!" cried Sartana.

"Oh yes!" laughed Hunson.

Mandy then ends up steering her kart over another lap which General Grevious ends up catching up to her.

"So, Grevious, you decided to try to take me down?" asked Mandy.

Suddenly two more of Sartana's minions end up on the other side of Mandy.

"Oh, killing three birds with one stone!" laughed General Grevious.

Grevious steers his kart toward Mandy and tries to knock her off the race course, he ends up pushing her kart toward the karts of the two other minions of Sartana causing them to exit the race.

"Yea, winning streak!" laughed General Grevious.

Grevious ends up taking another lap and through another hour or so to the final lap where he crosses the finish line first.

"Yea, immunity!" laughed General Grevious.

"You got that right" laughed Hunson, "as for the others, time to vote for someone off!"

Indeed it was going to be a vote between Mandy and Mindy.

Confessions:

"Can't believe I'm on the same boat with this loser, I just hope they don't vote me off" said Mindy.

"I wouldn't mind if Mindy got voted off" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

It was finally time for Hunson to give the last chocolate statue of himself away.

"Mandy, Mindy both of you crashed horribly in the race" laughed Hunson to which he tossed the last chocolate statue of himself to Mandy, "but this time Mandy will get to stay."

"What, this is unfair!" cried Mindy.

"Time to say good bye loser!" laughed Trigon as he picked her up.

Trigon ended up picking up Mindy and gave her the Toss of Shame sending her screaming on the top of her lungs far away.

"Wow, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!" laughed Hunson.


	24. Gross Eating

Chapter 24: Gross Eating

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 3, it was a ruthless cruel race to the finish where Sartana and her minions gave us the challenge. Our contestants tried to do their best, a certain General Grevious decided to commit friendly fire and drove himself ramming against Mandy and Mindy causing both of them to crash.

In the end, General Grevious ended up getting immunity while Mindy got the Toss of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept in their camp, Mandy wasn't happy with General Grevious.

Confessions:

"Something has to give with that guy" said Mandy referring to General Grevious, "I'll not tolerate him anymore."

"That Mindy was a nutcase, but Grevious is something else" said Chris.

End of confessions.

Chef ends up coming in by banging some drums getting everyone up.

"Alright, Hunson has asked me to be the one to deliver the challenge along with Sartana's approval, you're going to have a gross out contest with her minions" laughed Chef.

Confessions:

"Even I know that's unfair because they're mostly bones" said Walker.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were led to the area of the challenge, Sartana already had her minions lined up.

Confessions:

"This challenge is in the bag for my side" laughed Sartana.

End of confessions.

Chef ended up bringing out some of the disgusting dishes he had made with the help of Finn, Jake, Marceline and Raven.

"First group to make it will win immunity" said Hunson.

But as Zoey ended up taking the first bit, she ended up barfing on some of Sartana's minions causing them to be unable to continue as well.

"Ha, that's something to see!" laughed Chris.

Heather who wanted to win was trying to ignore how gross her food was as she started to taste it, she ended up barfing up as well on some of Sartana's minions.

"This isn't fair!" cried Sartana.

"Too bad, it's entertainment" laughed Chef.

Ermac along with Plankton and Chris ended up doing the most while Walker couldn't stand taking any of it in along with Skulker.

Confessions:

"This meal isn't fit for me" said Skulker.

"What a crybaby" said Chef.

End of confessions.

It soon came down to General Grevious, Ermanc, Plankton and Chris after the four ended up scarfing down some of Chef's worse meals.

Confessions:

"I know all of Chef's secrets, there is no way he can stop me" laughed Chris.

"We'll see who'll be the best" said Ermac.

"No one can stop me!" laughed General Grevious.

End of confessions.

Chef ended up bringing out one more large dish.

"First one to finish the plate wins" laughed Chef.

"I'm taking this one!" laughed Chris.

Chris ended up pushing away a minion of Sartana and ended up trying to scarf it down, yet he and General Grevious were behaving like wild animals trying to get a taste of the disgusting dish which gave Ermac and Plankton room to take up the meal. It only took an hour until the two finished eating it up.

"Disgusting, but it needed to be done" said Plankton.

"And we have two contestants who'll share immunity!" laughed Hunson, "As for the others you'll be the first time voting off two contestants!"

As the hours passed it was finally time for those to cast their ballots, it was a vote between Chris, General Grevious, Heather and Zoey.

"Zoey, Heather, you both barfed on the first taste of the meal and General Grevious, Chris you two didn't even get a taste of the final meal, last two chocolate statues for the night go to, General Grevious and Chris!" said Hunson.

"What?!" cried Heather, "This is unfair!"

"Oh boy, I get to throw two this time!" laughed Trigon as he picked up both of them.

Trigon ended up giving both Zoey and Heather the Toss of Shame out.

"Wow, first time two contestants ever got voted off, til next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!" laughed Hunson.


	25. Against Sartana's Horde

Chapter 25: Against Sartana's Horde

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 3, it was a complete utter gross out with Chef making sure Sartana's minions would be just as miserable as our contestants! Many of our contestants ended up making Sartana's minions pay by utterly puking on them! Most was Heather who couldn't take Chef's gross meals.

In the end, she also got the Toss of Shame out, so who'll be next voted off? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!

End of commentary.

There were only seven contestants left within the game itself which a certain Plankton was feeling good that he could make it to the final two.

Confessions:

"Boy do I feel good now" laughed Plankton, "surviving the entire series of challenges."

"I think I have a good chance in getting ahead" said Ermac.

"This better be my season or if I stay here for another third time I'm going to be ticked off" said Chris.

"I'll be glad to hunt down that Danny Phantom welt when I get out" laughed Skulker.

"Wow, I made it to the final six, I'm kind of surprised myself" said Walker.

"I am going to get even with Grim when I get Billy out of here as well" said Mandy.

"Time to make it happen!" laughed General Grevious.

End of confessions.

The seven final contestants were awaiting their challenge, Hunson ran toward the camp site as he was running fearing about something, he immediately shook each one of the contestants up as they slept in their tents.

"No one dares touch Skulker like that!" said Skulker to Hunson, "Not even you!"

"Look, I got grim news" said Hunson.

"And what's that?" asked Mandy.

"Sartana has decided to call off any future challenges, and instead she'll send her horde to attack me!" continued Hunson.

"Hmm, that's a conundrum, if you lose that means she'll be the new overlord of the Nightosphere right?" asked Chris.

"Correct" continued Hunson, "so this will be like a tower defense challenge, you are all to grab whatever weapons you can find and stop her horde from reaching my own lair which I will be safe right up there."

"Don't we get Trigon to help us?" asked Chris.

"Oh no, no, he'll be too busy already stomping on the horde who have been fighting him for sometime" continued Hunson.

"Okay then" sighed Chris.

As the six remaining contestants picked up weapons, Skulker himself began to upgrade his suit.

Confessions:

"Skulker will enjoy this!" laughed Skulker.

"Time to make sure those minions of Sartana will pay" laughed Ermac.

End of confessions.

As the six geared up, they were waiting for the horde to arrive, some of the horde were already fighting Trigon who was enjoying stepping on the skeleton minions, but the horde was making its way anyway to where the six contestants were.

"Here they come!" cried Mandy.

"Time to fire!" laughed Skulker.

Skulker used his jetpack and flew up in the air and began to fire missiles down below turning some of the minions into mere pieces, Ermac fought his way through the horde with an axe while Chris was trying to use a simple sword though he wasn't doing very well.

Confessions:

"I wish Duncan was back here then maybe I could learn a few pointers!" cried Chris.

End of confessions.

Mandy found it easy to beat up some of Sartana's minions, but a certain Plankton soon found himself stepped on by the horde, General Grevious ended up using four swords at once and joined Ermac slicing through the hordes. Poor old Plankton continued to be stepped on, while Chris couldn't even use his weapon right. As the horde continued to pour in, Skulker was having the most fun.

"Yea, fire, fire, fire!" laughed Skulker as he kept on at it.

Skulker and the others kept on fighting, suddenly Sartana herself showed right up.

"I have come for Hunson himself!" laughed Sartana.

With one pull of her string on her guitar she ended up causing several explosions despite decimating her own minions she moved onward toward his lair.

"Not so fast" said Ermac as he stepped into the scene with Skulker, General Grevious, Walker and Mandy.

"Step aside!" laughed Sartana.

Ermac ended up firing a fireball at Sartana while Skulker fired a net at her trying to capture her. General Grevious ended up using his swords to slice her guitar and Mandy and Walker punched Sartana's lights right out knocking her down.

"Well, I guess I can give Mandy and Walker shared immunity" laughed Hunson as he came out of his lair.

"What, but we helped too!" cried General Grevious.

"And you'll help out by voting off someone" laughed Hunson.

It was soon down to a vote between Chris and Plankton who had been literally stepped on during the fight against the horde.

"Chris, you apparently didn't know how to use a weapon very well" laughed Hunson, "and Plankton you got—"

"I know, I know!" cried Plankton who hated it.

"Last chocolate statue for the night goes to Chris" laughed Hunson.

Trigon ends up picking up Plankton and giving him the Toss of Shame sending him screaming for his life.

"Wow, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!" laughed Hunson.


	26. Flying Monkey Thief

Chapter 26: Flying Monkey Thief

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 3, Sartana of the Dead sent her horde of minions to try to attack me and the rest of the remaining contestants. Sartana and her horde tried their best, but contestants like Skulker, General Grevious, Mandy and Ermac showed them who was boss.

But there were some like Chris and Plankton who couldn't do a thing. Poor Plankton was literally stepped on by the horde and after the chaos was given the Toss of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!

End of commentary.

The remaining contestants were now relieved that Sartana was no longer a threat to the Nightosphere.

Confessions:

"Two good things, one Plankton is gone and two no Sartana" laughed Chris.

"Plankton what a nuisance" said Ermac.

"Time to get cracking and back into action" said Mandy.

"Skulker shall be the one to get out!" laughed Skulker.

"I am so game" laughed Walker.

"No one can stop General Grevious!" laughed General Grevious.

End of confessions.

As the contestants ended up sleeping, Marceline ended up coming into the scene and shook them to get them all up.

"Wake up, wake up!" cried Marceline as she shook each one of them.

"I was trying to sleep" said Chris.

"Well get up, I need one of you to get my guitar, my dad said I could use you for a challenge" said Marceline.

"You're guitar is missing?" asked Mandy.

"A flying monkey came and took it" continued Marceline.

"Great, here we go again with the stupid flying monkeys" said General Grevious.

"Whoever can get my guitar back from those flying monkeys will receive immunity" continued Marceline.

"That's something I can bat for" said Mandy.

"Just show us where those flying monkeys are" added Ermac.

Marceline ended up taking them to the area where the flying monkeys were, one of the flying monkeys was playing on Marceline's guitar.

Confessions:

"I wish it'd be legal to taste monkey brains" sighed Marceline.

"Man those flying monkeys are a troublesome bunch" laughed Chris.

End of confessions.

"Ha, this one should be easy" laughed General Grevious.

The droid general was the first one to hop over some cliffs that led to where the flying monkeys were while Ermac tagged along but watched on the side to see how Grevious would do first. As Grevious approached the flying monkeys, the one with the guitar ended up swiping it at him sending Grevious falling right off the cliff.

Confessions:

"There goes his winning streak" said Chris.

"Stupid flying monkeys!" cried General Grevious as he was injured.

End of confessions.

Ermac tried next but was pummeled which Ermac thought was mud.

"Please be mud" said Ermac.

The flying monkeys continued to throw mud on the cliff where Ermac was which Ermac ended up falling off the cliff landing on Grevious. Skulker along with Walker ended up going up next.

"Ha, it'd take more than some mud to stop Skulker!" laughed Skulker.

Skulker flew right on in and tried to grab the guitar, but the flying monkey with the guitar was strong enough to toss Skulker straight toward Walker knocking both of them off the cliff.

"Well, it looks like it's down to you and me" said Chris to Mandy.

"I'm afraid you're right" continued Mandy.

Both Mandy and Chris hopped right over to where the flying monkeys were.

"Hmm, maybe they need a different approach" said Chris.

"And how would that be?" asked Mandy.

"Find something that those flying monkeys would enjoy besides the guitar" continued Chris.

"Hmm, I think Him might have a few things we can borrow" said Mandy.

Mandy headed over to where Him was located.

"Trouble with flying monkeys?" asked Him to Mandy.

"Yea, we need another guitar or something else that'd distract the monkeys" continued Mandy.

"Very well" laughed Him as he gave her some bananas, "let's hope these flying monkeys will enjoy them as regular monkeys."

Mandy ended up taking the bananas from Him and gave it to Chris.

"Hmm, these should work, or Mr. Flying Monkeys!" laughed Chris as he had the bananas in his hand.

The flying monkeys were pleased as Chris tossed them which Chris then grabbed Marceline's guitar where he and Mandy rushed back where Marceline was waiting for them.

"About time" laughed Marceline, "I guess you two deserve to share immunity. The others can vote for someone off."

It was indeed time for poor old General Grevious to face the music as he along with Ermac were among those who were going to be voted off with Hunson finally back in the ceremony.

"General Grevious you literally hit rock bottom!" laughed Hunson, "And Ermac made a soft landing on you!"

"Don't rub it in!" cried General Grevious.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to give the last chocolate statue to Ermac" said Hunson as he tossed it to Ermac.

"No, this isn't right!" cried General Grevious.

"Time to be given the Toss of Shame!" laughed Trigon as he picked up General Grevious.

Trigon ends up tossing General Grevious pretty far.

"Wow, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!" laughed Hunson.


	27. Angry Flying Monkeys

Chapter 27: Angry Flying Monkeys

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 3, my daughter Marceline had her guitar stolen from flying monkeys! That's right, flying monkeys! And our contestants were given the task approved by me to retrieve the guitar.

General Grevious tried his best to take back the guitar, but it wasn't enough as the flying monkey knocked him right off the cliff along with Ermac. Eventually, Chris decided to have a truce with Mandy to actually get the guitar back. In the end, General Grevious got the Toss of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!

End of commentary.

The remaining contestants were quite unaware that the flying monkeys were out for revenge against them for taking back Marceline's guitar. They were soon pummeled by them as they attacked the camp site with Chef watching from afar as it broke out.

Confessions:

"This is so funny!" laughed Chef as he was enjoying himself.

"Those monkeys better watch it or I'll turn their brains into soup!" cried Mandy.

"Never saw so many flying monkeys upset at one time" said Ermac.

"I wonder where the heck is my flying monkey in all of this mess?!" cried Chris.

"Off, off, off!" cried Skulker as he was trying to get rid of the flying monkeys

"Okay" said Hunson as he came into the scene, "I know we have kind of a flying monkey infestation."

"Yea, no kidding!" laughed Chris.

"So today's challenge will be to getting rid of these flying monkeys" said Hunson.

"But are we not already dead including these flying monkeys?" asked Mandy.

"No, I mean capture them" continued Hunson and the Legendary Billy and Chef will bring along some cages for you all to put these flying monkeys in, "first contestant who captures the most flying monkeys wins immunity."

Confessions:

"Skulker is an expert at this!" laughed Skulker.

"I enjoy putting these apes in cages" laughed Walker.

End of confessions.

Skulker went to work and ended up apprehending a few flying monkeys by capturing them with his net, Walker indeed as well bagged in a few flying monkeys. Ermac decided it was time to have a truce between Mandy and Chris.

"You don't want to get voted off do you?" asked Ermac to Chris and Mandy.

"Team up with you?" asked Mandy.

"Why not?" asked Ermac, "They already got more flying monkeys."

"There is one trick that I have been taught by that flying monkey I hatched" laughed Chris.

"And that'd get us the most flying monkeys?" asked Ermac.

"If not we can always vote you off" added Mandy.

"Fair enough" said Chris.

Chris ended up starting to make some monkey sounds and then began to flap around his arms as some kind of a ritual to which the other flying monkeys began to gawk at him.

Confessions:

"Now there's something you don't see everyday" laughed Chef.

End of confessions.

Chris ironically ended up getting more flying monkeys altogether in one place where Mandy along with Ermac ended up throwing on a large net around them enabling them to be captured which ended up leaving Walker and Skulker as the real losers of the challenge.

"It's going to be an easy one here who's not going to come back, but instead of having a tie and a ceremony, I have decided to send you both being tossed with the Toss of Shame" laughed Hunson.

"This is unfair!" cried Skulker.

"Yea we could have captured more of those flying monkeys" added Walker.

"Too bad, you two are both gone, gone, gone" laughed Hunson.

"Oh boy, I get to throw two!" laughed Trigon as he came into the scene.

Trigon ends up picking up both Walker and Skulker and end up giving them the Toss of Shame which sent them screaming for their lives.

"Wow, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!" laughed Hunson.


	28. Down to Three

Chapter 28: Down to Three

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 3, the flying monkeys decided to launch an attack against us in retaliating for retaking the guitar they stole from my daughter. Skulker along with Walker thought they had their win in the bag, but a certain Chris McLean managed to initiate a ritual that got the other flying monkeys together with the help of Mandy and Ermac he had helped secure a three way immunity leaving Skulker and Walker to get both the Toss of Shame.

So with three down who'll last to the final two? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!

End of commentary.

Mandy, Ermac and Chris were all rather impressed with each other on how they were able to get so far ahead in the game.

Confessions:

"I hope I get to win this one" laughed Chris, "because if I do not, I will be so unhappy."

"I must say, I didn't think I'd get this far" said Ermac.

"Well, it's one step further to getting back at Grim" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

As the trio of contestants slept in their tents at the camp site, Hunson ended up flying in a jetpack where he ended up firing off some fireworks getting them all up.

"You better bring a good challenge" said Mandy.

"Oh yes, this one is indeed very good" laughed Hunson.

As the trio led Hunson to the area of the challenge it was an arena that he led them into where the gate ended up closing and a large flying monkey emerged from the chambers.

"Welcome to the fight of the giant flying monkey!" laughed Hunson.

Confessions:

"He had to continue with the flying monkeys" said Mandy as she shook her head.

"I think I can take on that flying monkey" said Ermac.

"This is going to hurt" said Chris.

End of confessions.

The giant flying monkey ended up flying around the arena and soon landed on the ground to which the Earth began to shake beneath the trio contestants, the flying monkey then swooped down and punched Ermac flicking him across the arena like a bug hitting the wall.

"Glad it's not me" laughed Chris.

"Well it might be us!" cried Mandy.

Both Chris and Mandy tried to run away from the giant flying monkey who then tried to smash the two as they ran in circles.

"Just keep on running in circles, he'll get tired!" cried Chris.

"I hate running!" cried Mandy.

But Chris' plan was indeed working, the giant flying monkey was indeed getting tired and couldn't continue to which it then just collapsed right on poor Ermac who was just recovering from the surprise attack. After the challenge ended, Hunson ended up giving immunity to Chris and Mandy and Ermac was given the Toss of Shame.

"Wow, Mandy and Chris you two get to move onto the final two, as for Ermac you'll get the Toss of Shame."

Trigon ends up picking up Ermac and tossing him quite far.

"Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!" laughed Hunson.

Confessions:

"Well, I guess the final two will be between me and Mandy" laughed Chris.

"Once I get Chris out of the way, I'll get my revenge on Grim" said Mandy.

"Wow, Chris again is going at it, gee I guess I wouldn't mind going back with him" said Chef.

End of confessions.

Chef was rather impressed that Chris could possibly get to the final two again for the third time, so Chef ended up heading toward an unlikely ally Him who was still healing from Sartana's assault.

"So, I see you have come to see me" said Him.

"Going to need you to do another favor if you don't want to see me or Chris here again you'll follow every lead" said Chef.

"You mean I am going to help Chris here?" asked Him.

"Yea, yea you are" continued Chef, "because even I am getting tired staying in the Nightosphere."

"Hmm, now that you mention it, I don't blame you" continued Him, "I'll think about it for a moment or two before the final challenge comes around."

"Keep it in mind" said Chef as he left.

Him thought about it for a moment or two whether or not to have Chris be in the Nightosphere for another entire game.

"This is madness!" cried Him as he started to ponder, "I can't have that crazy Chris McLean here, but I need to come up with a plan so that Hunson would have to accept Chris to leave for good!"

Him tried to figure out a plan, but hopefully he'd ensure that Chris will be gone after the last challenge for good.


	29. Mandy versus Chris

Chapter 29: Mandy versus Chris

Once again Hunson Abadeer was going to give a recap to the audience.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 3, it was a smack down between Ermac, Mandy and Chris facing off a giant sized flying monkey who went beresk quite a bit in attacking Ermac. However, Chris and Mandy's strategy of making the giant flying simian dizzy and tired indeed worked.

In the end they moved onward to the final two and Ermac got the Toss of Shame, so it's been down between Mandy and Chris, who will win? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 3!

End of commentary.

Chris was rather thrilled that this was going to be his third try and hopefully he'd get through it completely beating Mandy.

Confessions:

"There is no way I can lose for a third time" said Chris.

"I am not going to lose this one" said Mandy as she was defiant as ever.

End of confessions.

Both Chris and Mandy were waiting impatiently as Hunson arrived on the scene.

"Glad you two are now well rested" laughed Hunson, "because now we can do the final challenge that'd determine which among you two will move onward to get a second chance."

"It better be me" said Chris.

"No way, I have to get revenge on Grim" said Mandy.

"Well stop yapping and just follow me" said Hunson.

As Hunson led them the way, he led them to an arena where Mandy's old pet Silvia was there along with also Chris' own flying monkey.

"Today's final challenge will be a talent competition between your two pets" said Hunson.

Confessions:

"Silvia can't do a thing that's remotely talented" said Mandy as she shook her head.

"Alright, I'll take my flying monkey with me along with Chef" laughed Chris.

End of confessions.

As the two headed toward their pets, they were given a list of talents from Hunson to train their pets to do.

"Each of you will teach your pets to apply these talents and will be judged" continued Hunson, "the contestant who has the most on the scoreboard wins a second chance."

Mandy did some of the simplest talents for her pet but Silvia was just too lazy or didn't seem to care while Chris' flying monkey ended up doing the talents in question like playing frisby with Chris to even flying through hoops.

"Yea, that's the idea!" laughed Chris.

"Come on Silva you better get me a second chance!" cried Mandy.

Silva wouldn't budge as he wasn't doing any of the talents listed.

"Silva you better do one of these talents!" roared Mandy to which Silva ended up being quite frighten by Mandy's remarks.

Confessions:

"Ha, this challenge is in the bag for me!" laughed Chris.

End of confessions.

"Silva do some of these challenges!" continued Mandy as she bellowed against Silva who kept on refusing.

"My, your dog doesn't seem to care that much" laughed Him as he noticed Mandy struggling.

"I am trying to get him to do something!" barked Mandy to Him.

"Alright, fine" sighed Him as he moved on to which he noticed Chris' flying monkey was doing all of the talents in one showing, "I must say your flying monkey is quite magnificent."

"Yes, yes my flying monkey is" laughed Chris.

Chris' flying monkey continued to do all of the various talents, even was able to eat some of Chef's disgusting food which Silva ended up barfing over Mandy which Him and the others began to laugh at her. It soon came down to the tally scoreboard on who was winning, and Chris was the one who was winning from Mandy.

"Wow, Chris you are way ahead of Mandy" laughed Hunson.

"Yep, me and my flying monkey will do the best here" laughed Chris.

Chris' flying monkey endured all of the talents that were given to it, while Mandy's own Silva could do nothing at all.

"Wow, I think that was a fast final challenge" laughed Hunson, "Chris gets to have a second chance, and you can take another guest besides your flying monkey."

"I'll take Chef with me" laughed Chris.

"Been pleasure doing business with you" said Chef as he decided to side with Chris.

As Chef, Chris and the flying monkey gather in one area, Hunson ends up snapping his fingers to which the trio end up disappearing.

"Shouldn't there be another soul coming down to replace Chef?" asked Him.

"Oh he's coming" laughed Hunson.

Poor Grim ends up falling down along with also Skarr who was replacing the flying monkey that was given a second chance with Chris.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Grim" said Mandy.

"But I'm the guy who is supposed to send everyone here, how the heck am I going to do me job?" asked Grim.

"You can, you'll just be more restricted" laughed Hunson, "til next season of Survive the Nightosphere!"

The scene ends up with Mandy pounding on poor Grim as he tries to flee from her.


End file.
